Un bâtard pour fils: Tom 2
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Ses cris incessant ne fut pas en vain... Un septon trouva Sandor et Gregor leur montrant un autre sens de la vie. Gregor a rajouté deux personnes sur sa liste, mais qui pouvait-il s'agir? Deuxième parti d'Un bâtard pour fils.
1. Chapter 1

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Tom 2**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?! A l'aide ! »Les cris incessant de Gregor résonnait encore entre les rochers du Val.

Sandor gémissait au sol sa jambe douloureuse empêchait que son cœur battait correctement dans sa cage thoracique. Il entendait à peine au loin la voix de son fils. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cette état-là, pas à son âge. De toute façon Sandor savait que ses jours étaient comptés.

Mais alors que Gregor tournait sur lui-même pour trouver de l'aide, il perdit espoir et préféra rester aux coter de son père. Il retourna sur ses pas et vint se coller contre lui. Sandor respirait lentement et avait un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Gregor.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chose à faire, attendre. Attendre que ça se passe ou que quelqu'un est entendu la voix de Gregor. Ils restèrent deux jours sans eau, nourriture ou argent, de loin on pouvait croire qu'ils n'étaient plus que des cadavres, mais ils étaient encore là tenants à la vie. Gregor c'était lever chaque jours criant jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne complètement.

Les efforts de Gregor ne fut pas en vain, un vielle homme avec une charrette les trouva sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta voulant les enterrer quand soudain Sandor se mit à tousser. L'homme sursauta en reculant de quelque pas, il venait d'avoir la plus grosse peur de sa vie !

Il les traîna tous les deux sur sa charrette les emmenant dans un endroit bien caché entre des collines et des forêts, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Gregor avait ouvert les yeux pendant le trajet en paniquant, qu'est-ce qui leurs arrivait ?! Pourquoi le sol c'était mis à trembler ?!

Mais très vite Gregor tomba de fatigue sans pouvoir dire un mot, il avait le visage plein de boue et de sang de son père et ses habilles aussi. Enfin les tremblements cessèrent, la charrette c'était arrêter.

…

Gregor ouvrit lentement les yeux regardant le plafond en face de lui, il cligna des yeux pour améliorer sa vue floutée puis se redressa avec précaution dans le matelas de paille. Il resta appuyer sur ses coudes et regarda les alentours, il était visiblement dans une chambre, mais très vite son cœur se serra brutalement dans sa poitrine. Sandor était dans un autre lit un peu plus loin de celui de Gregor. Le jeune enfant se leva en un bon et se dirigea rapidement vers son paternel.

Il était vivent, c'est ce qui était le plus important. Gregor ne fit pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sandor et se dirigea vers la porte, il ouvrit lentement la poigner et sorti. La vue était superbe, des plaines à l'horizon, et des forêts à perte de vue !

Gregor resta là, la bouche béante éblouit de ce qu'il voyait. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Il laissa un petit gémissement sorti de sa gorge douloureuse n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Les gens avaient l'air en parfaite symbiose avec la nature et entre eux.

Gregor referma derrière lui la porte et s'aventura dans les plaines ses pieds nus piétinant l'herbe fraiche. Il respirait de l'air pure et pouvait senti un bon ragout en préparation. Il y avait des stands où des femmes découpaient des légumes et pelait des lapins délicieux.

Gregor posa une main sur son estomac qui criait famine, il s'arrêta devant le stand regardant la nourriture alléchante sans même se rendre compte des regards curieux que les femmes lui lançaient. Soudain Gregor se crispa quand une des femmes lui tendit un morceau de pain, le pauvre garçon ne savait pas si c'était un piège mais il l'accepta.

Il fit un signe de tête en souriant puis renifla le morceau de pain, il était encore chaud dans ses petites mains et l'odeur enivrait son nez. Mais Gregor ne le mangea pas, il préféra le garder pour son père quand il se réveillera.

Mais alors que Gregor regardait son morceau de pain, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Gregor laissa un cri de surprise s'échapper de sa gorge serrer et se retourna brutalement.

C'était le vielle homme qui les avaient sauvé lui et son père. Gregor ne dit rien et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'homme souri amicalement et se baissa en avant pour être à la hauteur de Gregor.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux ! Dit-il en regardant Gregor. Tu peux le manger, il n'est pas empoisonner. »Dit-il en riant doucement.

Gregor baissa les yeux sur son pain puis fit non de la tête. L'homme se redressa regardant Gregor et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

Gregor tourna la tête vers la petite maison ou Sandor dormait encore, puis il regarda l'homme à nouveau.

« Tu sais il en aura aussi, mais un peu plus tard, quand il sera réveillé. »Expliqua le vieil homme.

Mais Gregor fit non de la tête, il voulait que Sandor mange avant lui pour être sûre qu'il va bien et qu'il ira mieux. L'homme rit doucement à nouveau puis posa sa main dans le dos de Gregor pour l'accompagner à la petite cabane.

Gregor et lui marcha tranquillement vers la cabane et entra sans faire trop de bruit. Gregor se mit à coter de son père et le réveilla doucement en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule. Sandor laissa un gémissement sortir de sa gorge et ouvrit les yeux fixant Gregor avec des yeux soulagé.

Gregor tendit le morceau de pain vers Sandor l'incitant à manger. Sandor regarda le morceau de pain puis son fils. Gregor arracha un morceau de pain puis le tendit vers la bouche de Sandor. Sandor fronça le sourcil puis mangea le morceau de pain tendu par Gregor.

Gregor sourit et laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé de sa gorge, il était content que son père puisse manger, ses yeux brillait de joie. Gregor était maintenant accroupit coller contre le lit de Sandor. Le vieil homme s'approcha de Sandor et se présenta.

« Je suis le septon Ray ! Content de voir que vous avez de l'appétit. Dit-il en souriant ses poings sur ses hanches. Vous devriez pouvoir remarcher d'ici quelque semaine. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt la jambe de Sandor cacher sous la couverture.

Gregor lenca un regard heureux vers le septon Ray puis souri à Sandor.

« Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda Sandor d'une voix grave.

-Vous êtes dans mon petit village du peuple libre. Ici tout le monde peux vivre en paix. Dit-il en faisant des signes de mains.

-La paix ça n'existe pas. Grogna Sandor.

-Peut-être pas de là où vous venez, mais ici ce ne sont que des paysans qui travaille et fait leur vie.

-Il doit bien y avoir des brigands dans le coin. Demanda Sandor en mâchant un morceau de pain.

-Pour le moment nous nous ne sommes pas fait attaquer, mais vous avez raison, la paix n'existe qu'un certain temps. »

Sandor soupira par le nez puis arracha un morceau de pain et le tendit vers Gregor, l'enfant fit des yeux surprit et prit le morceau tendu le dévorant en quelque bouché.

« Je vais vous faire apporter de la nourriture. »Dit le vieux septon en sortant de la cabande.

Gregor fixa un point dans le vide mangeant un autre morceau que Sandor lui avait tendu. Sandor regarda le vieil homme partir puis posa son regard sur son fils, il sourit doucement et passa sa main dans ses fin cheveux. Gregor leva les yeux vers lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sandor rongeant son pain.

Sandor enroula son bras autour des épaules de Gregor mâchant pensivement son pain, la porte s'ouvrit et leurs regards se fixèrent sur la forme du septon Ray qui tenait un plateau avec des bols de ragout et des verres en bois.

Gregor se leva et prit le plateau dans ses petites mains, il le posa sur une petite table reniflant la vapeur s'échapper des bols.

« Régaler vous ! »Dit le vieil homme en voyant le visage émerveiller de Gregor.

Gregor regarda le septon Ray avec un grand sourire affamé et lui fit un signe de tête. Le septon lui rendit son sourire et quitta la pièce, Gregor prit une des cuillères en bois et un des bols l'approchant de Sandor.

Le Limier se redressa dans son lit et prit le bol entre ses grandes mains, Gregor prit le sien et s'assit au sol dégustant son plat brûlant. Dans un long silence Sandor et Gregor mangèrent leurs plats sentant leurs estomacs devenir de plus en plus lourd. Gregor prit deux morceaux de pains sur le plateau et en tendit un à Sandor qui le plongea dans son bol.

Maintenant ils étaient rassasiés, et leurs ventres étaient pleins. Sa faisait longtemps que Gregor et Sandor n'avait pas autant mangé, et non plus manger ensemble. Sandor soupira longuement puis regarda son fils lécher le fond de son bol.

« Comment-ta fait pour me retrouver ? » Demanda Sandor en plissant les yeux.

Gregor tourna son regard vers Sandor et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul un gémissement sorti de sa gorge. Sa voix c'était complètement éteinte tellement il avait cri pour de l'aide. Sandor soupira lentement et baissa les yeux, il voyait que Gregor avait mal à la gorge.

Mais alors qu'il observait son fils lécher son bol, septon Ray entra de nouveau dans la cabane pour récupérer les bols, Gregor posa le sien et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

« Il faudrait soigner mon fils, il ne peut plus parler. Demanda Sandor en regardant Gregor.

-Et moi qui croyais qu'il était muet ! »Ria le septon Ray avec de grands yeux.

Gregor regarda le septon partir avec le plateau en riant d'une voix brisée, il regarda Sandor en souriant. Sandor sourit aussi mais s'inquiétait pour son fils, il avait l'air d'être mal, et il avait la peau sur les os ce qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé.

Gregor se leva puis se glissa dans son lit à quelque pas de celui de Sandor, il voulait dormir et reprendre des forces. Le septon Ray entra et tendit une cuillère en bois vers Gregor, au début Gregor regarda la cuillère d'un air méfiant puis renifla, quand il senti cette odeur il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il leva ses yeux vers le vieil homme d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est du miel, ça te fera du bien pour ta gorge. »Dit-il en souriant.

Gregor rabaissa ses yeux sur la cuillère et pris la substance collante en l'avalant difficilement, il n'aimait pas le gout que sa avait, mais il avala quand même.

« C'est de la bave d'abeille. »Dit l'homme d'un air sérieux.

Gregor leva ses yeux larges vers l'homme, il venait de lui donner de la bave d'abeille ?! Gregor toussa en tirant la langue dehors dans le dégout. Le vieil septon ria lentement suivit d'un petit rire de Sandor, la tête du garçon était drôle à voir.

« Allez, maintenant reposer vous. Il faut que vous repreniez des forces. »Dit-il en bordant Gregor.

Il se tourna vers Sandor en levant les sourcils.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon qui tient autant à vous. »Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sandor regarda l'homme sortir puis posa son regard sur Gregor qui fermait les yeux pour dormir. Sandor fronça le sourcil, son fils avait dû faire un long chemin pour arriver à le retrouver. Sandor regarda alors le plafond ses mains croisées sur son torse, il laissa échapper un autre soupir puis ferma les yeux.

…

Quand Sandor rouvrit les yeux, Gregor et septon Ray était à coter en train de le regarder. Sandor fronça le sourcil et laissa un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Je vais devoir regarder votre blessure. Déclara le père Ray en s'approchant de la jambe de Sandor. Et la recoudre. »Continua-t-il.

Sandor se redressa dans son lit regardant le vieil homme retirer la couverture de la jambe droite de Sandor. Sandor jeta un œil mais regretta, la vue du sang n'était pas gênante, mais son fémur dehors n'était pas beau à voir. Gregor regardait la plaie d'un air curieux.

« Il faudra aussi que j'examine votre fils. »Dit le septon cherchant un accord avec Sandor.

Sandor regarda son fils qui acquiesça, Sandor regarda septon Ray et fit oui d'un signe de tête. Septon Ray retira le bandage de la jambe de Sandor, quand il vit la plaie il grimaça puis regarda Sandor.

« Il va falloir que je remette cette os en place. »Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et avec de la pitié dans son regard.

Il prit du lait de pavot et en donna une grande quantité à Sandor. Sandor tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve, septon Ray fit sortir Gregor de la cabane en attendant qu'il fasse son travail. Gregor ne voulais pas mais il ne voulait pas le déranger.

Gregor attendit quelque minute, puis une heure. Le septon Ray sorti enfin du sang sur ses habilles. Il donna le feu vert à Gregor pour qu'il puisse aller voir son père. Gregor se précipita à l'intérieur et alla près de son père. Sa jambe était au-dessus des couvertures enrouler soigneusement dans un tissu et poser sur un coussin de paille.

Il n'y avait pas une trace de sang au sol ou sur les draps, mit à part une petite goute sur la joue de Sandor. Gregor prit un chiffon et essuya la goutte de sang, Sandor n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il était encore sous l'effet du lait de pavot.

Septon Ray revint un peu plus tard pour examiner Gregor, il c'était changer à cause du sang de Sandor. Septon Ray demanda à Gregor de retirer son haut pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'il n'a pas de blessures infecté.

Gregor retira son haut et se mis dos au septon, il jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice de Gregor de son ancienne flèche qu'il c'était pris quand il se faisait poursuivre par les soldats de la Montagne. Gregor hue un frisson à ses souvenirs atroces, et tous ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Septon Ray tourna Gregor dos à Sandor pour pouvoir l'examiner de devant, il avait quelque petite griffures qu'il c'était fait en descendent de l'éblouie lorsque son père était tombé.

Sandor ouvrit les yeux et regarda Gregor, ses yeux étaient larges, la cicatrice de Gregor était visible. Elle traversait toute son épaule dans son dos, et une épaisse croute c'était former.

« Qui ta soigner ? Demanda septon Ray en parlant de sa cicatrice dans le dos.

-Thoros de Myr. »Dit Gregor d'une voix à peine audible.

Sandor fronça le sourcil, il n'aimait pas vraiment Thoros. Il l'avait rencontré pendant un tournoi il y a longtemps lorsqu'il servait se petit trou du cul de Joffrey. Septon Ray appliqua une espèce de mixture de plante sur les plaies de Gregor ainsi qu'à ses genoux et à ses mains.

Sandor se sentait coupable que son fils soit dans cette états, il se demandait se qu'il à bien pu endurer pour se retrouver dans cette état, et il allait bientôt le découvrire.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Tom 2**

 **Chapitre 2**

Gregor était déjà debout, il était sorti faire un petit tour dans le village. Il croisa le père Ray qui allait chez Sandor pour voir l'était de sa jambe. Gregor retrouvait peu à peu sa voix plus il mangeait cette bave d'abeille.

Gregor continua son chemin entre les petites cabanes ne faisant pas trop attention ou il allait. Soudain un groupe d'enfant de son âge couru vers lui et passa à coter de lui, il voulait jouer avec eux. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Port Réal pour trouver son père il ne savait plus ce que c'était de jouer, d'être libre de faire des bêtises.

Gregor s'arrêta un moment regardant derrière lui les enfants courir dans les petites rues un léger sourire. Puis il continua son chemin en travers le village. Quant à Sandor il fixait le plafond de sa chambre pensivement, il cherchait des théories qui pouvait expliquer comment son fils avait pu le retrouver, il avait parlé de Thoros de Myr, ce qui pourrait dire qu'il les à croisé. Mais à quel moment ? Sandor aussi avait été fait captif des sans bannières.

Soudain le sortant de ses pensées le septon Ray entra avec un petit panier en main, il vint se mettre à coter de Sandor, posa son panier sur une table et s'assit sur une chaise à coter du lit de Sandor.

« Je viens de croiser votre fils, c'est vraiment un bon garçon. Dit le septon Ray en faisant une petite moue de satisfaction. Je me demande comment un garçon aussi sage peut se retrouver dans ces états. Commenta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-J'ai arrêté de me poser la question. » Répondit Sandor en se redressant dans son lit.

Mais très vite leur conversation fut coupé, Gregor entra dans la pièce avec une petite mine. Il regarda septon Ray, puis Sandor. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis s'approcha d'eux les mains ensemble.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le septon Ray en lui faisant un signe de main d'approcher.

-Je pourrais vous parlez un moment ? » Demanda Gregor en regardant septon Ray.

Père Ray lança un regard interrogateur vers Sandor puis acquiesça en se levant pour sortir avec Gregor. Qu'avait-il à dire de si important pour ne pas vouloir le dire devant Sandor ?

« Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon père voudrait surement savoir ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

-Bien sûr, il voudra tous savoir. Dit le septon Ray pas sur de bien comprendre Gregor. C'est ton père, il est là pour toi et pour te protéger. Même si en se moment c'est lui que tu dois protéger.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tous lui dire. Dit Gregor en baissant la tête sur ses mains. Je ne veux pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé à Harenall. Dit Gregor en relevant des yeux gorgé de larmes. Ni ce qui s'est passé dans le Val, ou même chez les sans bannières.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as fait une bêtise ? Tout le monde fait des bêtises ! Rit doucement le septon Ray. Ton père as du surement en faire aussi.

-Non je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, mais les autres avec moi. »Dit Gregor baissant la tête fixant l'herbe.

-Ils t'on fait du mal ? » Demanda septon Ray d'une voix sérieuse.

Gregor ne répondit pas, mais tourna simplement la tête de coter. Il se rappelait de la Montagne et du corbeau Yoren. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs ne voulaient pas s'effacer, comme sa cicatrice indélébile sur son visage.

« Quelqu'un nous en veux, moi et mon père. Dit Gregor ne bougeant toujours pas. C'est lui qui nous a causé tant de souffrance, de problème et cette cicatrice ! » Dit Gregor d'une voix plus forte en pointant du doigt son coter brûler des yeux noir fixé dans le visage de septon Ray.

Septon Ray recula lentement la tête regardant la cicatrice de Gregor avec peine et désolation, il avait mal au cœur pour cet enfant qui avait déjà souffert à son âge.

« Il est peut-être déjà en train de nous traquer. Murmura Gregor replongeant ses yeux dans un point invisible.

-Toi et ton père vous êtes en sécurité ici. Dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Gregor. Mais il faut que tu parles à ton père de ce qui s'est passé, il va voir que tu lui cache quelque chose, ne lui ment pas dit lui la vérité, ça te fera du bien. »Dit-il en lui faisant une petite tape amical sur l'épaule.

Gregor attendit que le père Ray s'en aille pour entrer dans la petite cabane ou Sandor s'y trouvait. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise à coter de Sandor.

« Je vais tout te raconter père. Déclara-t-il. Mais d'abord je voudrais que tu sache que je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché aussi longtemps. Dit Gregor honteux regardant ses mains tremblantes. Je t'ai fait croire à toi et à septon Ray que j'avais plus de voix quelque jour après que ma gorge avait été guérie pour ne pas te dire toute la vérité. Expliqua Gregor en levant son regard vers Sandor.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire la vérité ? Demanda Sandor d'une voix grave.

-J'avais peur. »Répondit simplement Gregor en levant timidement les yeux vers Sandor.

Sandor fronça le sourcil la bouche légèrement ouverte, avait-il peu qu'il le frappe ?

« Tu sais que je t'ai promis que jamais je ne te frapperait ? Demanda Sandor.

-Oui.

-Je ne serais pas fâché contre toi. Promit Sandor.

-Ce n'est pas contre moi que j'ai peur que tu te fâche. Répondit Gregor en regardant la pièce. J'ai peur que tu t'énerve et que tu veux partir d'ici pour te venger. »Répondit doucement Gregor en baissant ses yeux effrayer sur ses mains.

Sandor senti une rage lui monter en lui, qui avait osé lever la main sur son file ?! Sandor se redressa nerveusement dans son lit se retenant de frapper les murs dans la colère.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes trop vite de ton lit, tu es encore faible. Dit Gregor en levant les yeux. Mais je suis contient que je ne pourrais pas garder le secret. Gregor ferma les yeux un instant cherchant par où il pourrait commencer. Mais d'abord je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas chercher la vengeance. Demanda Gregor en fronçant le sourcil.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose que je ne peux pas tenir. » Dit Sandor le plus rassurant possible.

Gregor soupira de frustration mais il comprenait, lui aussi allait bientôt se venger, dès que le moment se présentera.

« Sais-tu comment j'ai disparu ? Demanda Gregor avec des yeux ronds.

-J'ai appris par la suite que tu t'es fait enlever. Dit Sandor.

-C'est un corbeau, il a cru que j'étais un orphelin pour le mur.

-Le mur ? Grogna Sandor.

-Oui, il emmenait aussi Arya Stark qui c'était déguiser en garçon après que son père c'était fait décapiter. »Expliqua Gregor dans chaque détaille.

Gregor expliqua son trajet vers le mur jusqu'à la Montagne. Il avait vu le visage de Sandor se pâlir quand il avait prononcé son nom, mais pas un mot ne vint couper sa parole. Sandor se crispa quand Gregor mentionna la flèche qui c'était planté dans l'épaule de Gregor.

Il continua mais s'arrêta au moment où la Montagne l'avait attaché comme un chien à une niche. Gregor respira un bon coup et préféra éviter ce passage, il expliqua la venue de Tywin Lannister puis sa fuite avec Arya, Gendry et Tourte Chaude.

Sandor était concentré sur ce que lui disait son fils, mais il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu être là, à ses coter dans ses moments dure, là où la peur et les ténèbres règne en maître.

Gregor mentionna la Fraternité sans bannière et sa résurrection.

« J'étais plongé dans un noir total, je ne sentais plus mon souffle et n'entendait que le bruit sourd du feu crépitant dans une cheminer. Dit Gregor les yeux plongé dans le vague. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'être à tes coter. »Dit Gregor des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sandor senti un pincement dans son cœur, les mots de son fils étaient si beau. Jamais il n'avait entendu de telles paroles transperçant. Mais très vite Gregor continua. Il expliqua toutes ses aventures, ses choses étranges qu'il avait vue, cette sensation d'être seul et d'avoir personne avec soit.

Gregor posa inconsciemment ses yeux vides sur Sandor le sourcil levé parlant de son ressentiment à ses moments difficiles. Sandor senti presque de la démence dans le regard de Gregor, la douleur et la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Dans ses jours sombre je trouvais toujours un souvenir enfoui dans ma mémoire pour me donner la force de vivre. Dit Gregor avec son regard fixe. Et quand j'ai appris que tu étais aux Eryé, je n'ai pas réfléchi à deux fois et j'ai suivi la première personne qui me passait sous la main. Gregor baissa ses yeux sur ses mains sa respiration devenant de plus en plus forte. Malheureusement, j'ai suivi la mauvaise personne. Brienne de Tarth. »Gregor ne parlait même plus, il grognait le nom de la femme.

Sandor non plus n'aimait pas cette femme, c'était un peu celle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais très vite il vit le visage de rage de Gregor.

« Un jour, on pourra se venger, je te le promets. »Dit Sandor en se redressant à nouveau dans son lit.

Gregor leva ses yeux vers Sandor et sourit, il se leva de la chaise et vint se coller contre Sandor dans son lit le serrant très fort. Sandor sentait le petit cœur de son fils battre très vite contre son torse, il enroula son bras autours des épaules de Gregor pour le maintenir contre lui.

…

Quand Brienne avait combattu Sandor, elle en a profité pour prendre son cheval. Podrick et elle c'était arrêter sur une petite route pour se restaurer. Brienne s'approcha des sacoches et commença à fouiller priant pour qu'elle y trouve de la nourriture.

Soudain elle toucha quelque chose de dure et de métallique, elle sorti une paire de gant de l'armure de Sandor, elle fronça les sourcils puis les jeta au sol retournant à sa recherche. Elle tomba alors sur des baies et quelque noix, elle en prit une poigner et les tendit à Podrick.

« Je me demande ou Arya à bien pu allez toute seul. Demanda Podrick en regardant à l'horizon.

-Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Dit Brienne d'une voix rauque en regardant ses baies dans sa main. As-tu entendu le cri de Gregor ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il avait crié papa, Madame. Répondit Podrick.

-Le Limier était donc son père ? Dit-elle pour avoir les idées plus claires.

-Il y avait une grande ressemblance entre eux. Dit Podrick concentré sur ce qu'il mangeait. Vous auriez combattu le Limier si vous aviez su que c'était le père de Gregor ? » Demanda soudainement Podrick.

Brienne le regarda un long moment réfléchissent à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

« Oui, c'était mon devoir envers Cathelyne Stark. Dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Je pense que Gregor était un petit garçon qui exagérait les choses, le Limier n'ait pas quelqu'un digne de confiance, et encore moins quelqu'un qui a de la pitié, non lui il aimait tuer. »Dit Podrick en regardant autour de lui.

Brienne le regarda un moment roulant sa langue dans sa bouche, peut-être avait-il raison ? Mais Gregor n'avait pas l'air de mentir, et on pouvait lire l'adoration qu'il avait envers son père.

Brienne soupira puis se leva en frottant ses mains entre elles, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le cheval de Sandor.

…

Sandor n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, l'histoire que Gregor lui avait révélé lui donnait froid dans le dos n'arrivant pas à s'imaginer que son fils à pu vivre cela. Il ferma les yeux se retournant plusieurs fois dans son lit, mais sa jambe le gênait, et c'était dure pour lui de se tourner. Il se remit sur le dos et peu à peu il trouva le sommeil.

Mais rapidement il fut réveillé par des murmures, il écouta et entendit que Gregor murmurait à lui-même dans son lit un peu plus loin. Sandor tourna la tête vers lui écoutant ce qu'il disait. Gregor était dos à lui donc il ne pouvait pas voir s'il rêvait ou s'il était conscient. Mais très vite Sandor compris ce que Gregor faisait, il récitait sa liste de mort comme Arya. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à faire une liste ? Sandor écouta attentivement et parvint à entendre les noms.

« La Montagne, Podrick Payn, Brienne de Tarth. »

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Tom 2**

 **Chapitre 3**

Sandor ouvrit lentement les yeux sur le plafond habituel de sa chambre, il tourna la tête et aperçut Gregor dormant encore dans son lit à quelque pas de lui. Il tourna sa tête face au plafond les mains croisées sur son torse, il repensait à toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues, lui et Gregor.

Sandor se perdait dans ses pensées, il ne s'avait plus vraiment ou il en était dans sa vie. Qu'allait-il faire une fois qu'il pourra marcher ? Allait-il trouver son frère pour se venger ? Même Sandor ne le savais pas lui-même, il pensait que cette décision était facile mais en réalité elle en est tout l'inverse.

Sandor soupira longuement par le nez puis ferma les yeux repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé, et très vite un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit…

C'était encore à Winterfell quand la famille Barathéon ce sont déplacé dans le nord pour chercher la future main du roi. C'était à Sandor de faire une pause, il était allé à cheval dans une taverne pour se souler et oublier ses problèmes quotidien.

Cette sensation de yeux poser sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais c'était exacte, quelqu'un l'espionnait. Sandor ne pouvait pas encore le savoir il s'agissait de son fils qui était à sa recherche.

Sandor était rentré dans cette taverne, et grâce à cette décision, il a pu trouver son fils et le sauvé. Il l'avait arraché des mains de Ser Meryn Trant et depuis ils ne c'étaient jamais quitter.

Sandor rouvrit les yeux laissant un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage marqué, mais soudain il entendit Gregor remuer dans son lit en gémissent. Sandor se redressa dans son lit et appela son fils pour qu'il se réveille. Les yeux de Gregor s'ouvrit avec des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, le jeune garçon se redressa dans son lit et regarda Sandor avec de grands yeux.

« J'ai… j'ai rêvé de se chevalier qui à tenter de me… me… »Mais Gregor laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Sandor fronça le sourcil en repensent à cette horrible moment qu'ils avaient traversé. Gregor se leva de son lit et vint se mettre dans le lit de Sandor en faisant attention à sa jambe.

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Dit tristement Gregor. Je ne peux pas le mettre sur ma liste.

-Il s'appelle Ser Meryn Trant, un de ses gros enculés de chevaliers. »Grogna Sandor.

Gregor leva les yeux vers Sandor puis sourit légèrement, il aimait bien la façon dont Sandor parlait des chevaliers, lui non plus ne les aiment pas.

« Je suis content que tu t'ais retourné ce jour-là. Dit Gregor en serrant légèrement le cou de Sandor. Que tu à donner ce coup de poing dans son visage. Continua Gregor en souriant.

-Tu crois que j'allais laisser se gros enculé de Meryn Trant faire des choses dégoutantes avec mon fils ?! »Dit Sandor en serrant Gregor dans ses bras.

Gregor leva les yeux vers Sandor puis sourit encore plus, les mots de Sandor lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'est tous ce qu'il avait le plus besoin. Gregor ferma les yeux serrant un peu plus Sandor. Gregor voulait profiter de cet instant, il savait que cela n'allait durer qu'un certain temps. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais la paix ne peut pas régner assez longtemps.

…

Gregor était maintenant dehors respirant l'air fraie allongé sur l'herbe, il avait les yeux rivé sur le ciel bleu. Il voyait les oiseaux passée au-dessus de lui et parfois même des corbeaux. Il se demandait quel message passait au-dessus de leurs têtes, peut-être des messages de très haute importance ? Mais alors que Gregor était couché au sol à regarder le ciel, septon Ray vint le rejoindre.

Il s'assit sur une souche à coter les mains posé sur ses genoux. Il expirait très fort en réfléchissant, il tourna alors son regard sur Gregor.

« Je suis content de voir que ton père se sent un peu mieux. Dit-il regardant les alentours. Tu as fini par lui dire la vérité, et maintenant c'est toi et ton père qui va bien, vos esprits son serein. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Jamais nos esprits ne seront sereins dans ce monde. Dit Gregor les mains croisées sur son torse. Tout le monde ne parle que des dieux les yeux rivé dans le ciel à croire ses idioties. Dit Gregor en se redressant sur les coudes.

-Ils sont loyal envers leurs croyances. Répondit le vieux septon.

-A votre avis, sur un champ de bataille, ils regardent toujours le ciel ? Demanda Gregor en levant son sourcil. Certain peut-être, ceux qui dirige les armées. Eux il garde la tête dans le ciel, mais leurs soldats eux savent très bien ce qui leurs attendent. Qu'ils soient croyant ou pas il garde les yeux rivé devant eux et font attention là où ils mettent les pieds. Dit Gregor en fronçant le sourcil. Mon père et moi font partie de ses soldats.

-Vous faites partie de quelle armée ? Demanda septon Ray curieux de savoir ou veut en venir le jeune garçon.

-On fait partie des gens qui ne veulent pas se faire tuer. »Répondit Gregor après avoir longuement cherché ses mots.

Septon Ray ricana doucement ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

« Et vous ? Demanda Gregor en se mettant sur le flanc.

-Je suppose dans le même camp. »Dit-il en souriant.

Gregor prit une brindille dans ses doigt et roula sa langue dans sa bouche, il baissa les yeux sur sa brindille puis regarda le septon.

« Vous croyez que mon père va retrouver ses forces ? Demanda Gregor, soucieux.

-C'est un homme coriace, il va être dure à tuer ! Rit doucement le père Ray.

-C'est vrais que ce n'est pas chose facile. Dit Gregor en riant un peu. Personne ne peut l'atteindre, car je serais toujours avec lui pour protéger ses arrières. Dit Gregor d'un air déterminé.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Dit le vieil homme en souriant à Gregor.

-Parmi vos hommes, l'un d'eux c'est se battre ? Demanda Gregor en regardant les alentours.

-Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée ! Répondit septon Ray. Même s'il s'avait se battre ils ne prendraient plus d'arme. »Expliqua-t-il.

Gregor baissa les yeux sur sa brindille puis regarda le septon Ray se lever.

« Je vais allez voir ton père, profite encore un peu du soleil, il va bientôt se cacher. »Dit-il en souriant.

Gregor sourit puis regarda le septon Ray partir, Gregor lâcha sa brindille et se remis sur le dos fixant le ciel ses mains croisées sur son torse. Il plissa les yeux face aux rayons de soleil puissant puis posa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux pour profiter des derniers rayons de chaleur.

Il laissa un sourire de bonheur apparaitre sur son visage d'enfant, il se sentait heureux. La première qu'il avait ressenti se sentiment c'était quand il avait aperçu pour la toute première fois son père, au début Sandor ne l'aimait pas et le faisait savoir. Mais quand il l'avait recherché chez son frère il a ressenti ce que c'était l'amour d'un père.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'amour de sa mère, seulement d'une putain qui avait hue pitié de lui. Mais Sandor avait appris à aimer son fils, Sandor est quelqu'un de très particulier, mais malgré son caractère d'ours mal lécher il est quelqu'un de bien.

Gregor senti le froid se poser doucement sur lui, il retira sa main et vit que le soleil se couchait. Il se leva, frotta ses mains puis se dirigea vers le stand de nourriture pour apporter le bol de Sandor.

Quand Gregor entra dans la petite cabane, il failli lâcher le bol. Son père était à cinq pas de son lit assis sur une chaise le front transpirant avec septon Ray en face de lui. Gregor posa le bol et se précipita vers Sandor.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! Demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux de peur.

-Il a essayé de marcher. Dit le septon Ray d'un ton agacé.

-Je ne peux pas rester dans se lit comme un infirme. Railla Sandor.

-Il a de la chance que son fémur n'a pas lâchée à nouveau. » Dit septon Ray en pointant du doigt la jambe tremblante de Sandor.

Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gregor.

« Il faut que tu lui parle. »Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Gregor regarda Sandor un long moment puis soupira.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais qu'il y avait un gros risque ! Dit Gregor d'une forte voix.

-Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps dans un lit. Grommela Sandor ne regardant pas son fils dans les yeux.

-Si tu ne restes pas dans se lit et que tu te mets à marcher, tu risquerais de te retrouver pour toujours cloué au lit ! Dit Gregor sentant une grosse colère se mélanger à sa peur.

-Ce qui est fait est fait ! Dit Sandor en se penchant vers l'avant son regard fixé dans celui de Gregor.

-Je ne veux plus que tu face ça. Dit Gregor après un moment de silence.

-Tu vas imposer des règles c'est ça ? Siffla Sandor entre ses dents.

-Arrête de penser qu'à toi ! Cracha Gregor en se redressant. Pense un peu aux autres qui tiennent à toi ! Ne vas pas détruire ta vie par fierté ! » Cria Gregor des larmes de colère débordant de ses yeux.

Sandor le regarda un moment sen rien dire la bouche béante, il ne savait plus quoi répondre à ça. Gregor avait l'air fou de rage contre lui, mais très vite du regret se lisait sur son visage.

« Je vais faire un tour. »Déclara-t-il soudainement calmement.

Sandor le suivit du regard un peu perplexe. Gregor claqua la porte derrière lui fixant le sol avec des yeux vides. Il était perdu, son père devenait nerveux et sa le rendait nerveux. Gregor marcha la tête basse sur l'herbe et s'arrêta un peu plus loin de la cabane. Il leva les yeux au ciel regardant pensivement les étoiles, dans ses yeux noir en pouvait voir les étoiles y brillées tel des diamants.

Gregor se laissa tomber en avant sur les genoux et enfouie son visage dans ses mains en pleurant. Il ne tenait plus, le bonheur ne dur jamais longtemps. Les problèmes sont toujours là à vous suivre.

Quand Gregor parvint à se calmer il releva la tête vers les étoiles sentant sur sa cicatrice un léger souffle chaud lui frôler la joue. Gregor baissa ses yeux vers l'horizon en fronçant le sourcil, il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il soutienne son père dans toutes les situations quelconque.

Gregor se redressa puis se dirigea vers la cabane, il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de son père. Quand il entra Sandor se levait sur une jambe de sa chaise, Gregor se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se remettre dans son lit. Une fois dans son lit Sandor évita le contact visuel avec Gregor. Il s'avait qu'il avait eu raison sur certains points.

« Je m'excuse pour avent, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Dit Gregor la tête basse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. »Répondit Sandor.

Gregor leva les yeux vers Sandor en lui souriant.

« Je me sens nerveux ses dernier temps. »Dit Gregor en baissant la tête et en bougeant les dois nerveusement.

Il se leva et mis la couverture sur Sandor. Il se tournant ensuite pour se coucher, il se glissa dans les draps et fixa le plafond tout comme Sandor.

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'un jour tout sera terminer. Dit Sandor brisant le silence. Un jour nous nous vengerons sur tous ses enfoirés, nous les feront payé cher. Déclara Sandor la haine s'entendant dans sa voix.

-Oui, nous les tuerons tous. Dit Gregor en souriant. Mais d'abord il faut que tu te reposes assez pour que tu retrouves toutes tes forces. »Dit Gregor avec un peu d'humour dans la voix.

Sandor sourit puis rit doucement, il aimait bien l'humour qu'avait son fils.

« Arya Stark était sur ma liste. Déclara Gregor plus sérieusement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait épargné plusieurs fois, est-ce vraie ? Demanda Gregor douteux.

-C'est vraie qu'elle m'a épargné tout comme elle à essayer de m'embrocher. Dit Sandor. Mais Arya Stark est une personne très maline. » Poursuivit Sandor.

Gregor fronça le sourcil puis se tourna sur son flanc sa main sous sa tête. Il réfléchissait pour savoir ce que voulait dire Sandor par là.

« Papa ? Demanda Gregor n'attendant pas de réponse. Tu penses que la Montagne est à notre recherche ? » Demanda Gregor avec peur dans sa voix.

Sandor senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il tourna rapidement la tête vers Gregor, mais celui-ci était dos à lui. Sandor prit une inspiration puis souffla par le nez.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »Répondit Sandor pour le rassurer et pour se rassurer lui-même.

Mais alors que Sandor repensait à des souvenirs avec son frère il entendit la voix de Gregor.

« La Montagne, Podrick Payn, Brienne de Tarth, Ser Meryn Trant. »

Sandor c'était fait à ces listes, et s'en était fait une dans la tête.

La liste de Gregor s'agrandissait à vue d'œil, ça à commencer avec un, puis trois et maintenant quatre. Jusqu'où cette liste ira ?

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Tom 2**

 **Chapitre 4**

Les nuages recouvraient tout le ciel et des vents fraie rasait le sol. Gregor était sorti pour apporter un bol de nourriture à son père, la petite dispute qu'ils avaient hue il y a quelque jour de là était derrière eux maintenant.

Gregor donnait un coup de mains au villageois pour construire des maisons, il transportait des morceaux de bois pour le feu qu'il coupait lui-même. Il est vrai que les Clegane étaient doté d'une force incroyable et d'une taille rare.

Le soleil fut cacher par les nuages ce qui attira l'attention de Gregor, il leva les yeux puis fronça le sourcil. Il allait pleuvoir, Gregor aimait la pluie, ça lui faisait toujours du bien de se laver sous la pluie que dans les rivières. En plus, la rivière était plus loin du camp et Gregor n'aimait pas se balader seul hors du village.

Il prit un bol de ragout puis un verre d'eau et l'apporta à son père sur une planche de bois ou était poser sa portion. Il entra dans la cabane et le lui donna, il avait l'air préoccuper et d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

Gregor baissa les yeux sur son bol en soupirant, il commençait à s'y faire à cet endroit, mais pourtant quelque chose manquait. Sandor avait l'air malheureux, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Il était depuis deux semaines dans son lit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un moyen pour que tu sorte de cet chambre. Déclara Gregor. Septon Ray devrait trouver une solution.

-Dit plutôt le fond de ta pensé. Dit Sandor en regardant Gregor.

-Quand j'étais dans la fraternité sans bannière, j'étais en train de mourir et ils le savaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils mont ressusciter. Dit Gregor. Le père Ray est un septon il pourrait aussi faire ça pour toi. »Expliqua Gregor.

Sandor soupira puis sourit en regardant son bol à nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas que septon Ray à ce genre de pouvoir magique ! Dit Sandor un peu agacé.

-Je pourrais le lui demandé ? » Dit Gregor en regardant Sandor.

Sandor s'arrêta de mangé et regarda Gregor d'un air perplexe.

« De toute façon la magie n'existe pas. Répondit Sandor. Mais tu peux essayer si ça te fait plaisir. »Dit-il d'un air las.

Gregor se leva de sa chaise après avoir fini son repas et pris le bol de Sandor et le sien pour le nettoyer dans la rivière, il demandera certainement au père Ray de l'accompagner. Il trouva facilement le septon Ray pour lui demander de l'accompagner, celui-ci accepta volontiers.

« Septon Ray, j'aurais une questions à vous poser. Demanda Gregor en frottant une brosse dans un des deux bols.

-Je suis tout t'ouï. Dit-il en souriant.

-Avez-vous le pouvoir du maître de la lumière ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le vieil homme.

-Je crains que non. Répondit-il en s'accroupissant à coter de lui. Ne tant fait par pour ton père, il va très bien sens sortir. Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Mon père à l'air tellement triste, on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ? Demanda Gregor en baissant les bras.

-Ton père est quelqu'un qui a dû vivre des choses horrible, tout comme toi. Je ne pense pas que rester au lit deux semaines de plus lui ferrait du mal. »Dit-il en se relevant.

Gregor soupira en regardant la rivière d'un air triste, il voulait que son père se sent mieux et qu'il puisse voir les choses qu'il voix, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas possible, et que le seul remède soit la patience.

…

Cela faisait deux semaines de plus que Sandor était resté dans son lit durent des jours et des nuits, il devenait insupportable plus les jours passaient, ce qui se comprenait tout à fait.

Le père Ray avait maintenant accepté que Sandor commence à marcher, mais qu'il ne doive pas en abuser non plus. Gregor était fou de joie de l'annoncer à son père, il entra dans la petite cabane et vint se mettre à ses côtés.

« Papa ! Tu peux marcher de nouveau ! » Dit-il la mine éclatante.

Sandor tourna la tête vers lui et fit un petit sourire, il ne le montrait peut-être pas mais il était heureux de l'entendre par son fils.

« Allez viens je vais pouvoir te montrer comment c'est dehors ! »Dit Gregor en lui tendant la main.

Sandor retira la couverture de ses jambes endolorie, et posa un pied au sol puis son autre pied. Sa blessure à la jambe avait à peine cicatrisé, mais son os c'était certainement reformer.

Gregor tint le bras de Sandor le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre, Sandor fit une grimace quand il senti son os être douloureux. Il agrippa fermement l'épaule de Gregor pour ne pas tomber mais c'était sen risque, Gregor le tenait bien.

Enfin ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte, Gregor ouvrit la porte laissant la lumière grisâtre entrer dans la cabane. Sandor plissa les yeux puis s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte. Il regardait les alentours avec envie de pouvoir à nouveau marcher dans les pleines.

Sandor laissa un soupir de satisfaction s'échapper à l'air fraie qui entrait dans ses poumons, enfin il pouvait marcher et sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Il était resté depuis un mois et demi dans se lit et cette chambre sombre. Gregor lâcha alors son père pour qu'il puisse marcher seul. Sandor fit quelque pas mais s'arrêta et préféra retourner dans son lit, demain il allait faire plus d'effort. Gregor ramena alors son père à l'intérieur et l'aida à s'allongé dans son lit, il se mit ensuite à coter de lui.

« Demain tu pourras marcher un peu plus longtemps. Dit Gregor en glissant la couverture sur Sandor. On pourrait allez manger près des stands, j'ai repérer un petit coin tranquille sous un arbre. Dit Gregor en souriant.

-Si sa peu te faire plaisir. Dit Sandor en soupirant de frustration.

-Je veux que ça te face plaisir à toi ! Répondit Gregor en fronçant le sourcil.

-Se me ferais plaisir de te voir heureux, au lieu que tu as cette mine lugubre ! Renchérit Sandor.

-J'ai cette mine lugubre par-ce-que tu es triste et ça me rend triste. »Dit Gregor en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains la tête basse.

Sandor et lui se disputait à nouveau. Et cela n'était pas bien, il est vraie que Sandor était insupportable quand les jours fut plus long, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher tout ira dans l'ordre. Sandor soupira puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Demain nous irons un peu découvrir chez qui nous somme atterrie, et nous mangerons sous cet arbre. »Dit-il en souriant.

Gregor leva la tête et sourit. Son père avait l'air d'être mieux, mais il avait toujours cette mine dépité. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, il était resté tellement longtemps dans cette chambre sans occupation.

Gregor serra son père la tête dans son cou, il était tellement content pour lui. Il pourra enfin combattre à nouveau ! Gregor lâcha ensuite son père et alla dans son lit.

« La Montagne, Podrick Payn, Brienne de Tarth, Ser Meryn Trant. »Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir alors il recommença.

« La Montagne, Podrick Payn, Brienne de Tarth, Ser Meryn Trant. » Gregor soupira de frustration, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, et son père devait déjà être en train de dormir.

Gregor se tourna dans son lit et regarda Sandor qui avait les yeux fermés, les mains croisées sur son torse et sur le dos. Il avait l'air de dormir, l'espoir que Sandor soit encore réveiller mourut dans les yeux de Gregor.

Gregor se mit bruyamment sur le dos en fixant le plafond et en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il croisa ses mains sur son torse réfléchissant à tout et rien à la fois.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à toutes choses différentes, il repensa à Arya. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait épargné son père plusieurs fois, elle avait l'air d'avoir commencé à l'apprécier. Mais très vite des oppositions vint dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait par-ce-qu' elle le détestait déjà lui à cause qu'il était le bâtard de Sandor.

Elle l'avait même appelé Snow, cela lui resta coincé en travers la gorge. Ce nom lui rappelait tout, d'où il est né, la Montagne, le Chiot qu'il était… Gregor ferma les yeux pour pas que des larmes ne dévalent ses joues devenue pâle. Rien que ce nom résonnait dans sa tête il avait l'impression de voir la Montagne devant lui avec du feu dans la main.

Gregor prit sa couverture et se cacha en-dessous, il avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser que cet homme avait fait ça à lui et à Sandor, son propre frère. Gregor mordit la couverture en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, il luttait pour ne pas gémir ses pleurs. Il entendait les rires des gens de la cour autour de lui et il entendait les gémissements de dégout des femmes de la cours.

Mais alors que Gregor se battait intérieurement, une main vint se poser sur son front. Gregor ouvrit les yeux et vit Sandor qui le regardait avec des yeux de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tous pale ? Demanda Sandor en retirant sa main du front de Gregor.

-Je… je… Faisait un cauchemar. »Répondit simplement Gregor.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire vraiment tous ce qu'il rêvait, il avait peur que son père trouve sa stupide. Mais Sandor n'est pas idiot, il a vécu la même chose que lui quand il était plus jeune. Sandor se mis alors accroupi à coter du lit de Gregor les mains poser sur le matelas.

« Tu rêvais de ce jour-là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix base et mystérieusement douce.

Gregor acquiesça en fronçant le sourcil encore plongé dans l'horreur.

« Ne t'en fait pas, un certain temps tu n'y penseras plus. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour qu'il parte loin de toi, surtout pas avec ça. »Expliqua Sandor en passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice de Gregor.

Sandor se voyait à travers Gregor à son âge, il avait ce même regard. Sandor se sentait encore mal rien que de voir Gregor dans cet état à cause de lui. Il retira sa main puis la posa sur le front de Gregor, il fronça les sourcils en sentant une forte chaleur venant du front du garçon.

Il se leva alors en regardant son fils.

« Tu te sen mal ? Demanda Sandor avec inquiétude dans la voix.

-J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne. Répondit Gregor les yeux plissé par une fatigue soudaine.

-Je vais prévenir septon Ray, il a certainement un remède. Dit Sandor en se retournant.

-Non ! Sa peu attendre demain. Déclara Gregor. Tu n'as pas besoin de le réveiller maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu tombes malade de nouveau ! Renchérit Sandor en levant le sourcil.

-Je t'assure je vais bien, il faut juste que je dorme un peu. » Expliqua Gregor en se couchant dans son lit.

Sandor soupira puis revint se coucher dans son lit, il regarda une dernière fois son fils à coter de lui puis ferma les yeux. Il avait peur pour son fils, qu'il tombe à nouveau malade, mais que cette fois si c'est un cas grave, plus grave que la flèche.

Mais alors que Sandor fixait encore le plafond au-dessus de lui il entendit Gregor gémir, il tourna la tête vers son fils et vit qu'il transpirait. Sandor se leva alors et ouvrit les fenêtres, il fallait que Gregor est de l'aire fraie qui entre dans ses petites poumons encore fragiles.

Sandor se recoucha à nouveau dans son lit et se prépara à dormir, il ferma les yeux et pensa à quelconque souvenir qui pourrait l'aider à s'endormir. Il repensa à la jeune Arya qui avait frappé le vieux marchant de pieds de cochons, Sandor en avait pu en profiter pour manger l'un de ses préférer plat !

Le Limier se balada de souvenir en souvenir espérant trouver le sommeil dans toute cette peur qu'il ressentait pour son fils, il avait peur qu'il tombe malade ou qu'il se face enlever.

Maintenant c'est Sandor qui n'arrivait plus à dormir.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Tom 2**

 **Chapitre 5**

Sandor ouvrit les yeux, il était avec d'autres hommes qui dormaient encore dans une même pièce. Il se redressa et se souvint vite qu'ils avaient quitté le village pour construire un septuère dans des plaines, Sandor regarda autour de lui et vit Gregor dormir dans un lit un peu plus loin.

Sandor senti une vague de soulagement l'inonder quand ses yeux ce posèrent sur son fils. Sandor s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit en soupirant, il avait eu peur tout à coup. Sandor replongea dans ses pensées et ferma les yeux, mais alors qu'il n'entendait plus que sa respiration et celle des autres hommes, il senti une main se poser sur son avant-bras.

Sandor ouvrit les yeux et vit Gregor le regarder avec des yeux fatiguer, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormit. Sandor se redressa puis se leva du lit, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gregor puis ils sortirent.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormit cette nuit. Dit Sandor en marchant dans les plaines vers une rivière.

-Je n'y arrivais pas, c'est tout. Dit Gregor d'une voix de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu fais encore tes cauchemars ? Demanda Sandor en baissant ses yeux sur le haut de la tête de son fils. Nous en parlerons à septon Ray quand nous le croiserons. »Déclara Sandor ne recevant pas de réponse de son enfant.

Il reposa ses yeux droit devant lui jusqu'à arriver devant la rivière. Gregor se mit à genoux au bord de la rivière et plongea ses mains dans l'eau glaciale pour se jeter la jeter sur son visage cicatrisé par les flammes. Sandor, lui, se mit en face d'un arbre un peu plus loin pour vider sa vessie plaine, puis il vint se mettre à coter de Gregor pour se laver aussi le visage.

Gregor le regarda du coin de l'œil puis continua sa toilette, il se sentait mal depuis quelque temps. Il avait souvent la tête qui tournait et avait des nausées. Gregor s'assit en face de la rivière et observa les alentours, il tourna lentement sa tête jusqu'à arriver sur Sandor qui lui était debout les poings sur le hanches. Maintenant Sandor avait changé, il était plus réserver et passait la plupart de son temps à aider les villageois à construire se septuère.

Gregor aidait aussi, mais il avait moins de force que son père qui faisait deux fois sa taille, Gregor lui arrivait à peine au-dessus de son coude. Le septuère qu'ils construisaient venait d'être commencé, seul les bases et quelque tronc d'arbre étaient coupés.

Sandor et Gregor avaient séparé leurs chemin de Brienne de Tarth depuis trois mois et deux semaines, Sandor était de nouveau sur ses jambes et Gregor grandissait.

 _Sandor Clegane et son bâtard de fils Gregor Snow…_

Gregor soupira, il en avait marre de tous ses surnoms insupportables. Mais ce n'était pas le pire de tous.

 _Le chiot qui mord ou les deux aux faces repoussantes…_

Celui-ci était le pire, Gregor baissa les yeux sur ses mains encore mouillé. Il tremblait et avait froid. Quand il releva les yeux il aperçut Sandor qui le regardait son sourcil froncé. Il se redressa et se racla la gorge comme s'il voulait parler, mais Gregor ne dit rien.

Gregor passa devant Sandor se dirigeant vers le reste du village, pour aider la construction. Sandor se positionna un peu plus loin du septuère et coupa des troncs d'arbre, Gregor lui, les mis en place pour que les autres hommes puissent venir les récupérer.

Mais on pouvait sentir que l'ambiance n'était pas chaleureuse, Gregor avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur et Sandor ne voulait certainement pas sens mêler.

Soudain alors qu'ils enchainaient le septon Ray vint se joindre à eux. Il demanda combien d'homme il a fallu pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Sandor et Gregor se regardèrent un bref instant puis continua leur travaille.

« Un seul. Grogna Sandor en donnant un coup de hache de plus en plus furieux.

-Sa devait être un sacré gaillard ! Dit-il en riant doucement.

-C'était une femme. » Répondit froidement Sandor en rugissant dans son coup de hache.

Le vieil homme rit mais très vite fut taire par le regard noir de Gregor. Il les laissa ensuite en paix continuer leurs travaille. Il ne leurs avait même pas dit que c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient ! Mais Sandor et Gregor en avait l'habitude.

Soudain alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelque tronc à coupés, une cloche sonna, il était l'heure de manger ! Le moment préféré de Gregor, il pouvait manger autant qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas comme à Harenall ou on ne leur donnait rien du tout.

Gregor et Sandor finies leurs travaille puis se retira pour aller manger, ils s'installèrent à l'écart des autres ne voulant pas se mêler à eux. Ils les regardaient comme si ils avaient une tête de dragon !

Ils mangèrent sans dire de mots, ils n'avaient pas envie de parler. Sandor semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, mais soudain il posa son regard sur Gregor en mâchant bruyamment.

« On dirait que tu as fait une connerie, que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Gregor hausa les épaules ne sachant pas lui-même ce qui le tracassait.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver dans pas longtemps, quelque chose de méchant et qui nous veut du mal.

-Tu as toujours l'impression que quelque chose de mal nous poursuit. Renchérit Sandor en quittant des yeux son fils pour regarder à l'horizon.

-Je pense que cette fois-ci quelque chose va vraiment arriver. »Dit Gregor d'un air certain.

Il avait l'ait d'être déterminer là-dessus. Sandor soupira puis regarda son fils, sur son visage il pouvait lire de la peur et de la colère.

« Je ne veux pas que quelque chose leurs arrive, ni à eux ni à toi. Dit Gregor les yeux remplie de panique.

-Et ? T'as oublié qui jetait ? Demanda Sandor en souriant. Je suis le mercenaire le plus recherché et dangereux de Westeros ! »Dit Sandor en souriant, il en était fière, fière d'être l'un des hommes les plus recherchés.

Gregor sourit mais très vite son sourire mourut, la Montagne était plus fort que lui, c'était lui l'homme le plus dangereux de tout Westeros.

Soudain le père Ray réapparut en souriant et vint s'assoir sur un rocher à coter d'eux. Il discutait avec Sandor de choses pas intéressent pour Gregor, lui réfléchissait à se rêve étrange…

 _Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il y avait sept soldats qui galopaient sur leurs chevaux dans les plaines, l'un d'entre eux portait une cape jaune. Ils avaient l'air de partir en douce essayant de s'échapper sans se faire remarquer…_

Gregor ferma les yeux un instant en s'arrêtant dans son plat, il respira l'air fraie et avait l'impression qu'il devait profiter le maximum possible avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Quand il rouvrit les yeux Sandor mangeait dans son bol et le père Ray était parti.

« Papa ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation en baissant les yeux. Ça t'arrive de rêver de quelque chose, mais en fait c'est en train de se produire ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux lentement dans le visage de Sandor.

Sandor s'arrêta de manger et regarda son fils un instant. Il réfléchit un moment puis répondit.

« Non. Je ne crois pas au foutu visions. » Dit-il d'une voix dure.

Gregor sourit dans l'affirmation, lui non plus n'y croyait pas et en était heureux que son père aussi ! Le rêve qu'il avait fait n'était autre qu'un simple rêve étrange. Gregor baissa son regard sur sa nourriture et continua son repas rapidement, Sandor le regarda étrangement, son fils se comportait de manière inhabituelle.

Mais tous deux continuèrent leur repas dans le silence. Sandor se remit au travail et Gregor suivit, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à couper du bois et à le transporter.

Sandor apprenait même à Gregor à soulever des troncs d'arbres très petite pour que ses muscles grandisse un peu, il avait tout ramollit et faible alors il fallait le façonner un peu.

« Allez, porte celui-là le plus vite possible jusque-là bas ! »Dit Sandor un pointant de la main un tronc assez petit à ses pieds.

Gregor pinça ses lèvres et souleva le tronc en quelque gémissement, il le posa sur son épaule et marcha vite jusque l'endroit indiquer de Sandor. Quand il arriva jusqu'à l'endroit il entendit des applaudissements derrière ceux de Sandor.

Gregor tourna la tête pour voir, il ne s'agissait que du père Ray. Sandor c'était arrêter d'applaudir et regarda le septon d'un air soupçonneux. Gregor s'approcha d'eux en respirant rapidement et un grand sourire sur son visage d'enfant.

« Tu deviens fort dit-donc ! Dit-il en se baissant un peu vers l'avant. Si tu continu tu deviendras aussi grand et aussi fort que ton père ! Continua-t-il en frottant sa main dans les cheveux de Gregor pour le féliciter.

-C'est mon but ! Devenir comme mon père ! »Dit Gregor dans la fierté en regardant septon Ray avec son grand sourire.

Sandor lui ne souriait pas, il n'était pas certain qu'il voulait que son fils devienne comme lui, un tueur. Le septon Ray regarda Sandor un instant ne souriant pas puis il regarda Gregor qui souriait.

« Et si ton père et moi allons discuter un peu ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, comme sa je pourrais m'entrainer pour devenir un peu plus fort qu'avant quand tu reviendras papa ! Dit Gregor en se dirigent vers le tronc d'arbre qu'il avait soulevé.

-Allons discuter un peu seul à seul. »Proposa le septon Ray en se détournant de Gregor.

Sandor ne dit rein mais le suivit, ils marchaient dans la forêt juste à coter sur un petit chemin qui était empreinte la plupart du temps par les femmes qui faisaient la cueillette.

« Parler moi un peu de votre fils, le connait-tu depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le chemin à ses pieds.

-Seulement depuis un an ou plus. Répondit froidement Sandor.

-Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-C'est plutôt lui qui ma trouver. Répondit Sandor en souriant légèrement.

-Je t'ai observé quand Gregor a dit qu'il voulait devenir comme toi, tu n'avais pas l'air d'en être heureux. Remarqua septon Ray.

-Je ne pense pas que Gregor veux vraiment savoir ce que je suis. Dit Sandor en levant la tête vers les arbres qui les entouraient.

-Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda au final septon Ray.

Sandor s'arrêta et regarda les alentours, il ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine puis il observa des femmes un peu plus loin faire la cueillette.

Septon Ray regarda dans sa direction et une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Qui est la mère de l'enfant ? Demanda septon Ray en regardant les femmes.

-Ca mère est morte quand il était plus jeune. Répondit Sandor.

-Ça ne me dit pas qui était-elle ? Insista septon Ray.

-Ecouter je n'ai pas envie de parler de toutes ses conneries maintenant avec vous ! » S'énerva Sandor en plissant les yeux.

Septon Ray ne répondit pas puis sourit un peu, il avait une petite idée en tête.

« Bien, et si nous rentrons ? »Dit-il en tournant les talons suivit par Sandor.

…

Tous les villageois étaient assis autour du septon Ray qui racontait des histoires sur son passé, Gregor et Sandor écoutait un peu plus loin debout derrière les autres.

Cela faisait un mois de plus qu'ils étaient là dans ce petit village paisible. Le septuère avançait lentement mais surement. On pouvait voir maintenant la forme qu'il allait avoir et la place qu'il prendrait.

Gregor et Sandor étaient plongés dans l'histoire du passé de septon Ray, il parlait de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui rappelait des souvenirs atroce à Sandor. Maintenant qu'il y pensa, ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie avant de rencontrer Gregor était affreux, il avait tué le fils du bouché et des hommes par millier.

Gregor avait les yeux plissé sur septon Ray car le soleil était encore bien haut. Mais alors qu'il venait de finir son histoire, trois hommes sur des chevaux vinrent. Gregor senti son cœur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine, c'était les hommes qu'ils avaient vus dans son rêve un mois avant. Et il reconnut facilement l'homme à la cape rouge.

« Papa ! Papa ! C'est l'homme à la cape rouge que j'ai vue dans mon rêve ! Dit Gregor à voix basse tout en secouant le bras de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grogna Sandor.

\- Sept bénédictions sur vous les amis ! » Dit le septon Ray en s'approchant d'eux.

Gregor agrippa le bras de Sandor en regardant les hommes avec de grands yeux, il était en panique, il sentait le danger comme un mouton qui voyait le couteau.

« Papa ! Il faut qu'on parte tous ! Insista Gregor.

-Calme-toi ! » Siffla Sandor en ramenant son fils contre lui.

Gregor soupira et retint ses larmes, il sera le tissu de l'habille beige de Sandor dans ses mains en regardant du coin de l'œil les hommes sur leurs chevaux. Il s'aperçut vite qu'ils étaient en train de les compter, Gregor enfouit alors sa tête dans l'habille de Sandor. Le danger était juste en face d'eux mais ils étaient aveugler.

Les hommes repartirent un peux après qu'ils eux fini de compter. Un peu plus tard Sandor alla couper des buche pour le feu, Gregor lui les mettait en place pour que Sandor les coupes. C'est alors que septon Ray vint à eux.

Sandor commença à lui faire des remarques, il sentait aussi le danger. Gregor n'écouta même pas leur conversation, il jurait dans sa tête en priant que rien n'arrive.

Il ne voulait pas que cette endroit et ses villageois meurt, et surtout pas son père mais sa c'était chose difficile, c'était même chose impossible ! Sandor était l'un des rares hommes à ne pas pouvoir mourir aussi facilement contrairement à ses pauvres paysans sans défense. Gregor leva les yeux vers le ciel e fronça le sourcil, s'il arrivait quelque chose, il se promit qu'il se vengerait. Peu importait les conséquences.

Du plus profond de lui il pouvait sentir que le danger était proche.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Tom 2**

 **Chapitre 6**

La bonne aire du matin soufflait légèrement sur les pommettes de Gregor, il avait les yeux fermés et le sourcil froncé. Il pensait encore de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Trois hommes sur leurs chevaux étaient venus les voir et les avaient comptés. Mais ses hommes, ce n'était pas la première fois que Gregor les avaient vues. Il les avaient vues dans un rêve un mois avant leur venu.

Sandor dormait à coter de lui coucher sur le sol ses mains croisé sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air d'être tranquille contrairement à Gregor qui stressait. Il sentait l'odeur du danger se rapprocher comme un chien qui flaire l'animal.

Sandor ouvrit les yeux et observa son fils qui lui était assis en tailleur en reniflant l'air les yeux fermé. Son fils grandissait très vite il dépassait presque le septon Ray, il faisait juste une tête de moins.

Sandor regarda le ciel en face de lui et prit une grande inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sandor d'un air las.

-Tu sais ce qui va arriver, mais tu ne fais rien. Grinça Gregor n'ouvrant pas les yeux.

-Tu sais que ses paysans ne savent pas se battre. Dit Sandor en posant un bras sur ses yeux pour se cacher du soleil qui passait entre les nuages.

-On peu leur apprendre ! Dit Gregor en ouvrant les et en regardant Sandor.

-Et comment tu veux qu'ont face ça ? Demanda Sandor en se redressant. Ils n'ont même pas d'arme. Dit-il en posant son bras sur son genou replier.

-On à cas en fabriquer ! Nous avons assez de fer pour le faire ! Dit Gregor.

-Ce ne sont pas des forgerons, petit. » Dit une voix grave derrière eux.

Gregor et Sandor se retournèrent pour apercevoir l'un des paysans, il se tenait courbé et avait les poings serrer à ses coter.

« J'ai aussi senti le danger quand ses hommes on approcher, ce sont des sans bannières, du moins ils en étaient. Expliqua-t-il en s'approchant et en regardant timidement Sandor.

-Et comment tu sais sa toi ? Demanda Sandor en plissant les yeux.

-Je les reconnaîtrais entre mile. Répondit-il en jurant sous son souffle.

-Vous-avez l'air de bien les connaitre. Dit Gregor d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Je faisais partie de leur bande quand j'étais plus jeune. Dit-il en baissant la tête comme si il en avait honte. Je me suis enfuit pour venir ici il y a bien quelque années maintenant. Continua-t-il quand Gregor se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter. Je ne les laisserais pas faire du mal mon chez moi, et non plus à ma famille. Dit-il en pointant de la main une femme avec sa petite fille.

-J'étais aussi chez la fraternité sans bannière, quelque temps. Dit Gregor en regardant le sol. Ils mon sauver la vie et on épargner celle de mon père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient méchants cela. Dit Gregor cherchant à comprendre les intentions de l'homme.

-Pas les déserteurs, ce sont les pires. Dit-il avec des yeux larges. Les déserteurs partent pour trouver un village et le détruire, ils gardent quelque enfant pour ensuite les vendre à des esclavagistes.

-Mais comme vous faisiez parti de la fraternité sans bannière, vous êtes aussi un déserteur ? Dit Gregor en fronçant le sourcil.

-Je suis parti seul pour trouver mieux, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce ne sont pas les intentions des hommes qui sont venu. »Fini-il.

Sandor tourna la tête vers l'homme et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Gregor respira lentement puis posa son regard sur l'homme.

« Il t'inspire confiance ? Demanda Sandor à Gregor.

-C'est bon, il est inoffensif. » Dit Gregor en adoucissant son regard.

Gregor détourna le regarde et regarda son père en souriant légèrement malicieusement.

« Mon père vous fait peur ? Demanda Gregor en regardant à nouveau l'homme nerveux.

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit rapidement l'homme en secouant la tête.

-Vous devriez. » Renchérit Gregor en riant doucement.

…

Sandor et Gregor étaient maintenant en train de manger un bon plat, la cloche avait sonné et tout le monde c'était précipiter pour manger un bon pot-au-feu. Dans les champs un peu plus loin se trouvait des moutons, et à coter des forêts verdoyante. Sandor et Gregor mangeait au calme sur leur rocher éloigner de tous, malgré qu'ils étaient là depuis cinq mois, personne n'osait leur adresser la parole. Ils étaient effrayés par leur cicatrice.

« Tu n'e t'ai jamais senti mal quand les gens te regardait avec dégout à cause de ta… Demanda Gregor en laissant en suspend sa phrase.

-Tu t'y feras. » Répondit simplement Sandor en mâchant un morceau de pain.

Gregor regarda les gens derrière lui en soupirant de frustration. Mais soudain il eux une envie de rire, il se tourna vers Sandor et pointa le ciel du doigt un air effrayer sur son visage.

« Oh regarde ! Dit-il d'un air émerveiller. Un oiseau mort ! »

Sandor se retourna avant la fin de la phrase de Gregor, mais quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une blague il laissa un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Il tourna la tête vers Gregor et fronça le sourcil. Mais soudain, alors qu'il prenait son air sérieux, Gregor explosa un fou rire.

Sandor le regarda avec des yeux surprit puis laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Il est vrai que malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ils avaient le droit de rire un peu.

Après c'être clamé, Gregor et Sandor se regarda en souriant. Gregor vint se mettre plus près de Sandor pour le serrer dans ses bras, il savait que ses moments allaient devenir de plus en plus rare.

Sandor le serra dans ses bras puis frotta sa main dans ses cheveux, il senti très vite une nouvelle émotion qui le fit sourire. C'était de la fierté, oui, il était fier d'avoir un fils comme Gregor.

Gregor leva les yeux vers Sandor et sourit, il prit une plus grande prise sur Sandor mettant sa tête dans les habilles de son père au niveau du torse, ils restèrent là un petit moment en regardant le beau paysage.

Mais alors, Sandor fut obliger de se lever pour continuer le travail, le soir ne tardait plus à venir, et la brise légère frôlait les branches des arbres de la forêt. Sandor alla pour quelque seconde découper de fine branche pour faire le plafond du septuère. Il s'arrêta un moment dans ses mouvements épuisant pour boire un peu de bière dans une gourde.

Il respira bruyamment puis posa son autre main sur sa cuisse tout en reprenant son souffle. Il écoutait le vent souffler légèrement dans les branches, mais il senti que quelque chose était étrange dans l'air. Soudain alors que Sandor écoutait, il entendit le cri d'une femme.

Sandor senti son cœur se serrer, il passa par-dessus les branches et courut le plus vite possible vers le village. Il mit quelque minutes à peine pour atteindre la construction, mais ça leur à suffit pour tous saccagé. Sandor s'arrêta devant les premiers cadavres, il passa au-dessus des morts tout en regardant devant lui.

Il entendit le bruit d'une corde grincer alors il leva les yeux, il senti une peine immense l'envahir, c'était le septon Ray pendu au milieu de la construction du septuère. Il regarda le visage de son ancien ami un instant sentant la haine en lui, mais très vite il pensa à Gregor. Il se retourna et chercha le cadavre de son fils, mais avec un grand soulagement, il n'était pas présent parmi les corps sans vie.

Sandor prit une hache dans une main ferme et traversa le champ de cadavre pour retrouver ses meurtrier et ceux qui avait enlevé son fils. Sandor murmura des jurements dans sa barbe en réfléchissant qu'elle direction ils auraient bien pu prendre.

Sandor traversa une forêt et entendit des rire suivit d'un cri d'enfant, c'était Gregor !

« Lâcher moi ! » Rugit Gregor les yeux emplis de haine.

Deux hommes le tenaient fermement quand l'un avec le crâne chauve prit son élan pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Gregor laissa un souffle bruyant s'échapper de sa gorge dans le coup douloureux et violent. Les deux hommes le lâchèrent pour le laisser tomber au sol, Gregor tomba à quatre pattes se tenant le ventre avec un filet de bave sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Gregor se releva sur ses jambes en perdant presque l'équilibre, il se tint debout face à l'homme les yeux plissés de douleur. L'homme chauve rit puis frappa Gregor au visage lui faisant voler la tête de coter. Gregor laissa un gémissement passer en travers de sa gorge puis refit face à l'homme.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Moi un lâche ? Répète un peu ce que ta dit ! Menaça l'homme en montrant son index vers le visage de Gregor.

-Vous fuyez votre patri et vous tuer des pauvres paysans sans raison. Continua Gregor plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux nerveux de l'homme. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, vous êtes tous des lâche ! Cria ensuite Gregor les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh ! Le pauvre petit enfant va pleurer. Dit un des hommes en faisant une moue exagérer.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer. » Grinça Gregor en fronçant le sourcil son regard s'assombrissant.

Il se redressa et fonça droit sur l'homme chauve en rugissant de colère, il le fit tomber et lui frappa dans le visage. Mais très vite les autres hommes le prit par les épaules et le fit tomber sur le dos pour le ruer de coups. Mais alors que Gregor gémissait ou même hurlait de douleur il vit une tête voler sur le sol. Gregor prit d'abord peur mais très vite, quand il se mit à genoux pour observer la scène il vit Sandor trancher les hommes comme du beur. Il laissa un sourire apparaitre sur son visage en sang et remplit de bleu, puis tomba dans un sommeil. Les coups reçut était de trop pour un enfant de 8 ans.

Quand Sandor eux fini avec l'homme chauve il s'approcha de Gregor et le prit dans ses bras, il le posa près du feu et tenta de le réveiller pour vois si il allait bien. Gregor ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à Sandor un long filet de sang dégoulinant le long de sa joue. Il avait une ouverture au-dessus du sourcil et la joue un peu ouverte. Un gros bleu autour de l'œil et au front.

« La paix ne dure jamais. »Dit-il doucement.

Gregor avait retenu la leçon, maintenant, quoi qu'il fasse le chao est partout. Même dans le pays le plus saint est aussi chao. Il baissa les yeux son sourire disparaissant.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les protéger. Dit Gregor une larme dévalant sa joue en sang. J'aurais dû être près, mais quand je me suis retourné quelque chose de dure ma heurter. Expliqua-t-il évitant le regard de Sandor. Leur chef est parti alors que les derniers faisaient le tri et violait les femmes. »Dit tristement Gregor en enfouissant sa tête dans les habilles de Sandor pour cacher ses larmes.

Sandor mit sa main derrière la tête de Gregor et le colla contre son torse pour le rassurer. Lui aussi avait la haine, les seuls personne en qui ils avaient confiance venait de se faire tuer.

Sandor leva les yeux de Gregor regardant les alentours, il soupira de frustration quand soudain il senti Gregor gémirent dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux sur son fils en fronçant le sourcil, il pouvait voir sur son visage en sang qu'il souffrait énormément.

Il leva alors le haut de Gregor pour voir ses cotes et ses poumons, ses craintes furent confirmées. Gregor avait les cotes cassé d'un coter, mais la chance ne lui donna que cela. Sandor fit une grimace puis rebaissa le haut de Gregor en prenant une meilleur prise sur l'enfant.

Sandor posa une main sur le front de Gregor pour prendre sa température puis dégagea son visage de ses cheveux brun. Gregor dégluti pour enlever le gout du sang dans sa bouche et regarda son père avec des yeux blessées. Sandor senti une certaine crainte dans son regard.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'un des deux soit blessé ? Sandor posa délicatement Gregor sur un tapi près du feu et alla chercher de l'eau, il en versa doucement sur le visage de Gregor pour lui enlever la boue et le sang.

Gregor soupira de peur et de panique, qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où dormir ou même manger ?

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Tom 2**

Sandor cherchait toujours un moyen pour Gregor, mais rester sur place n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il réveilla Gregor et lui demanda s'il pouvait marcher, Gregor acquiesça. Il se sentait encore capable de marcher du fond de lui, même si les violent coups qu'il avait reçu la veille ce sentait.

Sandor pris Gregor sous les bras pour le mettre sur pied et le lâcha uniquement quand il reprit son équilibre. Gregor leva les yeux devant lui puis fit un pas derrière l'autre suivant son père dans la forêt. Ils cherchaient le reste de la bande et surtout l'homme à la cape jaune.

Ils suivent un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix d'homme un peu plus loin, Sandor s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans la direction des voix. Il regarda son fils puis quitta le chemin dans la direction des voix. Sandor et Gregor fut surprit, c'était les sans bannière qui pendait l'homme à la cape jaune et deux de ses acolytes.

Thoros de Myr et Beric Dondarrion était encore dos à eux quand soudain le regard de l'homme à la cape jaune les regarda ce qui attira le regard de Beric qui se retourna vers Sandor et Gregor. Les autres sans bannières se retournèrent et se mit en position de combat. Sandor se positionna devant Gregor sa hache dans ses mains près en cas d'attaque. Gregor sourit quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des sans bannières. Gregor se mit à coter de Sandor regardant avec ce même sourire le prêtre et son ami.

« Clegane ! Dit Beric d'un air surpris. Son regard passa ensuite sur Gregor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Demanda Thoros d'un air amusé.

-On les traques, et vous ? Demanda Sandor en pointant sa hache vers les hommes qui était prêt à se faire pendre à une branche.

-On les pend. Répondit Beric ses mains poser sur sa ceinture.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Sandor en levant le sourcil.

-Ils sont avec nous. Enfin, ils étaient. Expliqua Beric. Ils ont tué des paysans qui construisaient un septuère.

-Pourquoi tu les veux ? Demanda Thoros un peu plus loin.

-Pour la même raison. Dit clairement Sandor.

-On aidait à le construire. Dit Sandor en regardant Gregor par-dessus son épaule. Il on tuer un ami à nous.

-Tu as des amis toi ? Demanda Thoros en souriant et en levant les sourcils pour le taquiner.

-Maintenant plus. Dit Sandor en le regardant froidement. Ils sont à moi. Grogna ensuite Sandor en s'avançant vers les prisonniers.

-Ils ont salie notre réputation. Dit Beric en s'interposant devant Sandor.

-Rien à foutre ils sont à moi. Siffla Sandor entre ses dents. Je t'ai déjà tué une fois Dondarrion, je peux le refaire. Menaça ensuite Sandor en regardant l'homme plus petit. Baisse ton arc fillette. Dit Sandor quand l'archer juste à coter de lui le visa, Sandor leva sa hache vers l'homme. Des plus forts que toi ont essayé de me tuer. »

Sandor ne bougea pas son regard du visage de Beric, mais quand il eux fini il se tourna vers l'archer en question. Mais Beric intervient à nouveau.

« Je t'en laisse un. » Dit-il.

Sandor regarda Gregor qui celui-ci s'avança.

« Deux. » Déclara l'enfant.

Beric tourna la tête vers Thoros qui lui acquiesça en souriant d'amusement. Beric se retourna vers Sandor et affirma. Sandor fit un signe de tête et s'avança devant le premier homme, Gregor lui se mit en face de l'homme à la cape jaune.

Sandor prit fermement sa hache dans ses mains et s'élança pour planter la hache dans le cœur de l'homme, mais Thoros le retint et lui prit fermement sa hache dans une main.

« On est pas des boucher. Déclara-t-il. On les pend. Dit-il en lâchant la hache.

-La pendaison ? Ce n'est pas une punition ça ?! Grogna Sandor en fronçant le sourcil. Où est la mort ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Ils meurent. Dit Thoros en regardant Sandor qui lui regardait le prisonnier.

-Tout le monde meurt, à part se couillon là. » Dit-il en se retournant vers Beric.

Gregor regarda Beric puis vers son père, il avait aussi envie de se venger.

« J'en étripe qu'un seul. Dit ensuite Sandor en ce retourna vers l'homme à la cape jaune.

-Non. Dit Beric en se rapprochant derrière Gregor.

-Je coupe une main alors. Dit Sandor en plissant les yeux sa hache toujours fermement dans ses mains.

-On vous en a donner deux sur trois pour votre deuil, c'est déjà généreux. » Déclara Beric.

Sandor regarda Gregor puis soupira fortement.

« Bande de pucelle. » Dit-il en lâchant sa hache au sol.

Sandor regarda le premier prisonnier et poussa le baril de sous ses pieds, Gregor lui, fit la même chose avec l'homme à la cape jaune. C'était la première fois qu'il tue un homme de sa vie, mais étrangement il aimait faire cela. Gregor regarda les hommes agoniser puis Beric poussa le dernier baril, l'enfant observa leur visage gémir avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Beric et Thoros s'éloignèrent peux à peux mais Sandor retira les chaussures de l'homme à la cape jaune, il retira ensuite ses chaussures et mis les autres. Gregor le regarda faire un sourcil levé, il regarda ensuite Thoros et Beric.

Eux aussi avaient l'air d'être étonné. Soudain Sandor les regarda un sourcil lever.

« Vous avez de la nourriture ? » Demanda-t-il mettant sa dernière chaussure.

Beric et Thoros se regardèrent un instant puis acquiesça, Gregor regarda son père puis les deux hommes. Il était heureux de les revoir saint et sauf. Il s'approcha d'eux quand Sandor se leva et toute la troupe se mit en marche. Un peu plus tard ils préparèrent trois feux pour manger près d'une rivière du bon lapin fraichement chassé. La troupe se divisa en trois groupes pour chaque feu, Gregor et Sandor s'installèrent avec Thoros, Beric et deux autres hommes.

Sandor rongeait un os de lapin et Gregor mordait à pleine dents son morceau. Beric et Thoros les regardaient alors qu'ils mangeaient comme des chiens affamés.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda Thoros d'un ton moqueur.

-Je préfère le poulet. » Dit Sandor ne quittant pas son os des yeux.

Gregor fit pareille et acquiesça, lui aussi préférait le poulet. Thoros tendit sa gourde vers Sandor qui celui-ci la prit d'une main ferme. Sandor prit une grosse gorger alors que Beric lui parlait.

« Tu devrais te joindre à nous. Dit-il. Tu nous serais utile. Continua-t-il en pencha la tête de coter.

-J'ai essayé de me joindre à d'autre. Dit-il en souriant grandement avec sarcasme. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussie. Termina-t-il en baissant les yeux et en perdant son sourire.

-Clegane. Dit Thoros en regardant dans le feu. On est là pour une raison, le maître de la lumière garde Beric en vie pour une raison, et a accordé à un prêtre déchut et saoul de pouvoir ramener les gens à la vie. Dit-il en regardant Sandor. Pour une raison. » Dit-il.

Sandor baissa les yeux en mâchant se qu'il avait dans la bouche, il regarda Gregor puis Thoros.

« On est une part de quelque chose de plus grand que nous.

-Il y a dans ce bas monde des tombeaux créé au nom de quelque chose de plus grand que nous. » Dit Sandor en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Sandor redonna la gourde à Thoros puis se leva jusqu'à la rivière pour se soulager.

« Des vents froid se lèves au Nord. Dit Beric en regardant le feu.

-Et tu crois que tu vas les arrêter ? Demanda Sandor sarcastique.

-Il nous faut des hommes qui savent se battre. Dit Beric un peu plus fort.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as vue tu voulais m'exécuter. Dit Sandor.

-Je ne peux le nier. Répondit Beric. Mais le maître de la lumière vous à donner le pouvoir de me vaincre. Dit-il avec horreur. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai vaincu parce que je suis meilleur que toi Beric. Dit Sandor en ricanant. J'étais déjà meilleur que toi avant que tu te mets à brailler ses histoires de maitre de la lumière. Dit Sandor en s'installant à coter de Gregor. Et je suis encore plus meilleur que toi maintenant.

-Plus maintenant. » Dit Gregor en regardant sa jambe.

Sandor regarda sa jambe puis lui lança un regard noir pour pas qu'il ne dise un mot de plus, mais c'était trop tard, la question était lancé.

« Pourquoi plus maintenant ? Demanda Beric en regardant Gregor d'un air curieux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont envie d'entendre cette histoire. Dit Sandor en plissant les yeux et en devenant nerveux. Il ne voulait pas entendre à nouveau cet échec.

-On vous a déjà tous raconté. Dit Thoros en souriant. A vous de tout nous raconter. »

Gregor regarda Sandor pour avoir son accord, Sandor le regarda en soupirant puis acquiesça.

« Comme je vous l'avait dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, je cherchais mon père. » Gregor expliqua toute l'histoire dans le moindre détaille jusqu'au moment de Brienne.

« Mon père c'est retrouver face à une femme qui savait se battre en pleine forme et en bonne santé, alors que lui en était tout le contraire. J'avais bien vue que quelque chose le bloquait. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que mon père était malade. »

Gregor continua l'histoire jusqu'à la fin ou ils se retrouvaient avec les sans bannières.

« Je pense que le maître de la lumière veux que nous restions en vie. Fini par dire Gregor.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, vous êtes un combattant. Dit Beric en regardant Sandor. Vous étiez un combattant dès votre naissance. Dit-il en regardant sa cicatrice. Vous avez tournez le dos au combat. Quand a-t-il résulter ? » Demanda-t-il la tête penchée sur le coter.

Sandor leva les yeux vers Beric mais ne dit rien.

« Bon et mauvais ? Jeune et vieux ? Ce que nous combattons, on les détruira tous les uns comme les autres. Vous pouvez aider bien plus que vous avez nui Clegane. Dit Beric en regardant Sandor. Vous en avez encore le temps. » Dit finalement Beric en souriant.

Sandor ne répondit pas mais regarda les arbres derrières Beric en réfléchissant, il n'avait pas tort, il y avait beaucoup de vraie aussi. Gregor s'arrêta de manger et regarda le feu devant lui perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que venait de dire Beric avait tout son sens, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour changer de cape.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Tom 2**

La fraternité sans bannière donna à Sandor et Gregor des chevaux pour pouvoir les suivent. Sandor prit Gregor sous les bras pour le mettre sur son cheval, il lui montra comment prendre les rênes dans ses mains et comment le faire avancer. Sandor monta ensuite sur son cheval et la troupe se mit en route, Sandor préféra rester à coter de Gregor pour lui montrer comment faire. Gregor imita tous les mouvements de Sandor.

Mais soudain Gregor perdit un de ses étriers et en tentant de le remettre bascula tombant au sol sur les fesses. Il se retrouva les jambes allongées comme si il c'était assis. Sandor descendit rapidement de son cheval pour voir si son fils n'avait rien. Sandor prit Gregor sous les bras pour le mettre sur pied et l'examina. Mais Gregor allait très bien mais refusait de remonter sur le cheval. Sandor soupira et pris alors Gregor devant lui sur son cheval comme il l'avait fait avec Arya Stark.

Gregor sourit puis se colla à Sandor, il pouvait profiter de sa chaleur. La troupe prit un chemin jusqu'à ce que la neige commence à tomber sans cesse jusqu'à couvrir leur vision.

« Sale temps pour dormir dehors. Souffla Thoros sur son cheval à coter de Sandor.

-T'as de sacré pouvoir magique pour deviner ça. Grommela Sandor en resserrant sa prise sur Gregor qui commençait à glisser de ses bras. C'est le maître de la lumière qui te la souffler à l'oreille ? Continua Sandor prit dans son élan. Il neige Thoros, il y a du vent. La nuit va être glaciale ! Dit-il sarcastique.

-T'es un ours mal lécher Clegane. Répondit Thoros en souriant. Un peu de Rhum ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en lui tendant sa gourde.

-Ta pisse de chat est trop douce. Siffla Sandor entre ses dents en arrêtant son cheval quand il vit une ferme au loin.

-Pourquoi tu as toujours une humeur de chien ? Demanda Thoros en plissant les yeux.

-L'expérience. »Répondit Sandor en reniflant avec fierté.

Beric regarda devant lui examinant la ferme qui semblait abandonner.

« Voilà un bel endroit pour passer la nuit. Dit-il fixant la ferme.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on y sera bien accueillit. Grinça Sandor se sentant mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ? Sa me parait désert ? Dit Beric en regardant Sandor. Pas de bétaille, et pas de fumer sortant de la cheminer. Dit Beric après avoir bien examiner les alentours.

Beric avança jusqu'à la ferme et descendit de son cheval. Il commença à l'attacher mais Sandor ne descendit pas de son cheval.

« Je me sens pas bien là. Dit-il en regardant les alentours nerveusement.

-T'as vite peur pour un gros dure comme toi ? Remarqua Thoros qui le regardait en souriant.

-Je vais te dire ce qui ne me fait pas peur, les demi-chauves suceurs de queue comme toi. Railla Sandor en plissant les yeux ne bougeant toujours pas de son cheval. Qui crois-tu trompé avec ton toupet sur le crâne ? Dit Sandor en ricanant sarcastiquement. Peau de cul. » Fini Sandor sous son souffle.

Thoros le regarda en souriant puis aida Gregor à descendre de son cheval.

« Allez vient, il n'y à pas de danger. Ils ont peut-être de la bière cachée quelque part ! Dit Thoros pour insister Sandor à descendre de son cheval.

\- Ils n'ont rien. »Dit Sandor tristement.

Il savait où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient à la ferme ou il était passé avec la petite louve et là ou un paysan et sa fille les ont accueilli pout manger et dormir sous un toit. Gregor regarda Sandor descendre de son cheval d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré dans cet endroit.

Le jeune Gregor soupira lentement puis suivi son père qui entra dans la maison, il se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer puis regarda les alentours de la pièce. Thoros se dirigea vers la cheminer et alluma un feu.

Gregor regardait le plafond puis la table qui était un peu plus loin quand soudain il heurta Sandor. Il secoua la tête et regarda Sandor en fronçant le sourcil, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il fixait les squelettes d'un vieil homme et sa fille tuer au couteau. Il entendit Beric le dire.

Sandor avait un regarda soudain très souffrant, Gregor le regarda puis les cadavres, mais quand il retourna la tête vers Sandor, il était allez s'assoir à une table en face de Beric.

Ils discutaient de leur première rencontre lors d'un tournoi à Port-Réal, Beric c'était fait embrocher par la Montagne ce qui lui couta une vie.

Mais alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux, Thoros demanda à Gregor de venir le voir. Gregor le regarda puis vint se mettre à coter de lui à trois pas du feu ardant. Sandor regarda son fils avec une certaine crainte de le voir trop près des flammes.

« Regarde dans les flammes et dit moi ce que tu vois. Demanda Thoros un genou à terre près du feu.

-Je ne veux pas regarder dans ses maudites flammes. Grogna Gregor en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Je t'en prie regarde. » Dit Thoros en regardant le feu.

Gregor soupira et s'approcha de quelque pas, il fixa un instant le feu le cœur battant trop vite. Il plissa les yeux mais très vite il perdit l'envie d'y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Thoros d'une voix basse.

-Des bûches qui brûlent. Répondit d'un air las Gregor.

-Regarde de plus près.

-Je ne m'approcherais plus jamais de ce monstre même s'il s'agit de vie ou de mort ! Cria Gregor en reculant.

-Le maître de la lumière me montre des choses dans les flammes, alors pourquoi pas un jeune garçon marquer de ses flammes ? » Dit-il en le regardant.

Gregor soupira de nouveau puis s'approcha des flammes d'un pas lent, il regarda dans cette lumière pale.

« Je ne vois rien du tout, ça ne marche pas votre feu magique. Dit Gregor, déçu.

-Clegane. Dit ensuite Thoros. Essai toi. Demanda Thoros.

-Je ne veux pas regarder dans ton foutu feu. Grogna Sandor en regardant Beric en face de lui.

-Tu peux peut-être voir des choses intéressantes. » Dit-il ne bougeant pas de sa position.

Sandor soupira puis vint regarder dans les flammes une main poser contre un mur. Après quelque instant il dit ce qu'il voyait.

« De la glace, beaucoup de glace. Le mur, c'est le mur là où il rencontre la mer. »Dit Sandor en décrivant chacun de ses choses.

…

Gregor vint se mettre sur le banc en face de Beric en jouant avec ses doigts. Thoros, Sandor et d'autres hommes étaient allé chercher plus de bois pour le feu et ainsi de la nourriture.

« Dit moi Gregor Snow, qui était ta mère ? » Demanda Beric les coudes poser sur la table.

Gregor leva les yeux vers Beric la bouche en ligne, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler d'elle, mais quand on lui posait la question il répondait.

« Ma mère était une putain. Répondit Gregor en levant légèrement la tête. Je ne me rappel pas vraiment d'elle, je sais juste qu'elle ne m'aimait pas trop. C'était une autre putain qui s'occupait de moi, c'est elle qui ma élever jusqu'à ce que je parte de Port-Réal pour trouver mon père.

-Tu as du faire un long chemin pour le trouver. Dit Beric en souriant.

-Quand je l'ai trouvé, je n'étais pas sur de moi. Après avoir trouvé Sandor Clegane, je pensais que mon père était Gregor Clegane son frère. Sandor ma emmener à Port-Réal pour le trouver, mais malheureusement pour moi Ser Gregor a su que j'étais le fils de Sandor et ma bruler le visage pour que je lui ressemble d'avantage et pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Expliqua Gregor d'un ton calme.

-C'est une lourde histoire pour un si petit garçon. » Dit Beric avec peine.

Gregor sourit puis Sandor et les autres entrèrent dans la pièce pour poser le bois. Ils préparèrent ensuite des peaux pour dormir mais avant Gregor devait aller dehors pour vider sa vessie.

Il sorti et alla derrière un arbre. Quand il revint sur ses pas pour rentrer dans la ferme, il pouvait voir que la neige tombait encore et que le sol était bien profond maintenant.

…

Très top le matin, les sans bannières se réveillèrent pour repartir vers Fort le vent tel l'avait vue Sandor dans les flammes. Gregor montait à cheval avec lui et aux cotes de Beric et Thoros. Le chemin était long mais ils parviendront à destination.

Gregor voyait que Thoros envoyait des regards curieux vers son père comme si il c'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, il avait remarqué aussi que les cadavres du fermier et de sa fille n'était plus là à son réveille. Le jeune garçon regardait droit devant tenant une ferme prise sur le crin du cheval.

Gregor se rappelait de tout se qu'il avait déjà vécu en si peu de temps, à l'âge de huit ans il est parti seul chercher son père à Winterfell puis Port-Réal. Il s'est ensuite retrouver chez les sans bannières et dans les Eyrié, et quand Sandor est tombé de cette falaise, ils se sont retrouvés dans un petit village paisible ou ne vivait plus que des cadavres.

Gregor se souvenait des dernières images de l'état du village avant qu'on lui donne un méchant coup derrière la tête pour l'assommé. Il y avait les corps partout éparpillé sur le sol et les corbeaux volaient déjà au-dessus d'eux. Gregor senti un frisson le parcourir, il se laissa alors lentement tomber sur le torse de Sandor. Il n'avait plus les habilles du village maintenant, les sans bannières leurs avaient donnés des nouveaux habilles plus chaud pour le voyage.

Gregor ferma un moment les yeux se laissant emporter par le mouvement du cheval, il faisait si froid qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger les doigts, il laissa un tremblement l'emporter ce qui incita une grande main se poser sur ses épaules. Gregor rouvrit les yeux et regarda la main de Sandor poser sur son épaule.

Maintenant ils n'étaient plus qua quelque lieu des Jumeaux. Sandor se rappelait de mauvais souvenir de cet endroit, la dernière fois qu'il y était c'était avec Arya Stark pour la ramener à sa mère et son frère. Mais c'était les noces pourpres, et tout le monde sait ce qui c'était passé.

Beric en tête du groupe leva la main en poing pour dire à tout le monde de s'arrêter, cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'ils marchaient en direction des Jumeaux, il fallait bien qu'ils fassent une pose un moment. Et puis ils avaient faims. Heureusement pour eux ils étaient en face d'une taverne ou ils trouveront refuge du froid et réconfort de la nourriture et de la chaleur du feu dans une cheminé.

Gregor descendit du cheval avec l'aide de Thoros puis Sandor descendit à son tour sans dire de mot. Il avait l'air nerveux comme à la ferme abandonné, mais qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux ? Gregor n'en savait rien, pour le moment.

La troupe des sans bannières entrèrent dans la taverne et chacun se mit à une table pour manger. Ils occupaient presque toute la taverne vue le nombre qu'ils étaient. Sandor et Gregor se mirent comme d'habitude avec Thoros et Beric près de la cheminer.

Mais le Limier s'aperçut un moment que Gregor était nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les doigts et de bougé sur le banc dans l'inconfort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Sandor en se baissant vers son fils nerveux.

-J'ai besoin d'aller pisser ! Murmura Gregor en serrant les jambes.

-Oh, je vois. »Dit Sandor en soupirant.

Il fit un signe de tête à son fils et le suivit dehors pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait à faire derrière un arbre pas loin de la taverne.

Sandor savait que son fils n'aimait pas être tout seul dehors, il avait peur que la Montagne le trouve et le capture. Gregor ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui c'était passé à Harrenhal et il ne comptait pas le dire.

Ça ne ferait que tisonner le feu ardant brulant au fond de Sandor contre son frère. Et Gregor ne voulait pas que son père face quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Le Limier et le Chiot entrèrent à nouveau dans la taverne quand soudain des éclats de rire retenti. Gregor pensait d'abord que c'était pour lui ou même son père mais cela venait d'une table ou un homme c'était inviter chez les sans bannières.

Le Chiot et le Chien s'installèrent à leur table en regardant le nouveau venu. Sandor se pencha vers Gregor et lui expliqua que c'était un des rescaper de Harrenal. Gregor regarda un moment l'homme quand soudain celui-ci posa son regard sur lui, il fit très vite une drôle de tête quand il vit Sandor à coter de lui.

« Et mais je te connais toi ?! » Dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Gregor.

Gregor senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, que lui voulait cet homme ?

« Tu es le Limier ! Dit-il en s'installant en face de Sandor et son fils. J'ai entendu dire que tu as tranchés quatre hommes de la fraternité sans bannières, mais pourtant tu es ici avec eux ? Demanda l'homme un peu trop curieux.

-C'était des déserteurs. Répondit Beric en regardant l'homme.

-Des déserteurs ? Mais pourquoi partiraient-ils ? Demanda l'homme trop naïf.

-Ils voulaient certainement baiser des femmes et tuer quelque innocent. Grogna Sandor en fixant durement l'homme.

-Ils ont détruit tout un village, notre village. Dit Gregor les yeux perdu dans le vide.

-J'en suis désoler, je n'étais pas au courant.

-Maintenant ci. » Dit pour finir Sandor qui se détendit en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

L'homme se détendit lui aussi et regarda un moment Gregor des yeux pensifs.

« Et mais toi aussi je te connais ? Dit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es le petit garçon qui s'est fait enchaîner à une niche à Harrenal ! »

Sandor s'arrêta de manger et tourna lentement la tête vers Gregor des yeux emplie de colère incontrôlable. Gregor coupa sa respiration et se crispa, mais qu'avait-il dit !

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Tom 2**

Le silence régnait complètement dans la taverne, Sandor fixait le rescaper d'Harrenal des yeux emplie de rage incontrôlable. Gregor ferma les yeux en soupirant silencieusement tous ses muscles crispés. Les dernières paroles de l'homme résonnaient encore dans ca tête.

 _« Et mais toi aussi je te connais ? Tu es le petit garçon qui s'est fait enchaîner à une niche à Harrenal ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? Demanda Sandor d'une voix ferme et basse.

-Quand j'étais à Harrenal, j'ai vue se petit gars, ils venaient de lui retirer sa flèche et le sang collait toujours encore. Mais la Montagne l'a attaché à une niche avec des chaines comme un chien. »Expliqua l'homme des yeux triste sur le jeune garçon.

Sandor tourna la tête vers son fils la gorge serrée, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de ça, pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? » Demanda Sandor à voix basse.

Gregor leva lentement les yeux vers Sandor mais ne dit rien, il n'avait pas voulu que son père soit au courant à cause de la colère qui le brulait de l'intérieur. Sandor soupira puis but une grosse gorgée dans sa chope de bière. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses.

…

La fraternité sans bannière leva le camp, il fallait qu'il reprenne la route direction Blanc Port, bien sûr ils n'allaient que contourner la ville. Gregor et Sandor avaient des visages familiers dans tout le royaume.

La troupe se dirigea tranquillement sur une route peux emprunter et très vite ils arrivèrent près de Blanc Port. Thoros et Beric décidèrent alors d'envoyer des hommes dans la ville pour chercher de la nourriture pour la troupe et des vêtements.

Le reste de la troupe resta en retrait attendant patiemment dans la neige fraichement tomber. Gregor restait assis contre un arbre jouant avec une petite branche, son père était un peu plus loin discutant avec Beric. Thoros vint alors se mettre près du jeune garçon.

« Tu as une mauvaise mine. Remarqua-t-il en s'installant sur le sol à coter de Gregor. Thoros lui tendit ensuite sa gourde de vin vers l'enfant.

-Non merci. Répondit Gregor fixant sa petite branche.

\- Te souviens-tu quand je t'ais ressuscité ? Demanda Thoros en regardant à l'horizon.

-Oui, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Dit Gregor un pincement au cœur.

\- Comment t'est tu senti après ça ?

\- Mort mais aussi vivant. Dit Gregor levant les yeux. Je venais de mourir et de revivre.

-C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Dit Thoros en buvant une gorgé de son vin. Et sais-tu comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-La magie. Dit le Chiot, sûr de lui.

-Non, pas la magie. C'est le maître de la lumière qui ma donner le pouvoir de te faire revivre. » Expliqua Thoros en posant son avant-bras sur son genou replié.

Soudain, Sandor se rapprocha d'eux et vint se planté devant Thoros les mains sur ses hanches.

« Ta bientôt fini de lui bourré le crane avec tes conneries ? Grogna Sandor en tendant la main vers Gregor pour l'aider à se relever.

-Mais tu vois, ton père n'y crois pas un seul mot là-dessus. »Fini Thoros en buvant une autre gorgé de son vin.

Gregor prit la main de Sandor et se laissa tirer en avant pour être debout.

« Ou allons-nous ? Demanda Gregor.

-Nous continuons jusqu'à Winterfell. Dit Sandor en prenant une ferme prise sur sa cape.

-Mais nous risquons d'être reconnus ? Demanda Gregor un peu inquiet.

-Nous n'allons pas traverser Winterfell. Dit Sandor en soupirant.

-Vos visages sont trop familiers. Dit Thoros en se levant et en pointant son doigt vers la brulure de Gregor.

-Pointe pas ton sale doigt vers le visage de mon fils. » Grommela Sandor en prenant l'épaule de Gregor et en le tirant vers lui.

Thoros rit doucement puis parti vers Beric. Sandor le suivit du regard d'un air menacent. Il lâcha ensuite son fils et ferma sa cape en regardant le regardant, lui aussi regardait Thoros.

« Tu crois à ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Gregor en regardant Thoros au loin.

-Bien sûr que non ! Dit Sandor en riant légèrement. C'est que des trucs de fanatiques de mon cul oui ! Dit-il en regardant Thoros et Beric.

-Mais pourtant j'étais bien mort. » Dit Gregor en contournant son père pour rejoindre Thoros.

Sandor regarda son fils partir en fronçant le sourcil, qu'avait-il ? Gregor avait tellement l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur ses derniers jours. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il était dans ses mauvais jours comme tout enfants ou adultes.

Enfin la troupe de sans bannières revint avec de la nourriture et des habilles chauds. Après avoir bien mangé la troupe décidaient de repartir direction Winterfell. Sandor était un peu inquiet pour la prochaine ligne droite, ils avançaient sans vraiment savoir vers ou ils allaient. Ils y allaient les yeux fermés.

…

Gregor était assis sur le cheval de Sandor la bouche fine et le sourcil froncé. Il se sentait mal à cause du mouvement répétitif du cheval mais n'osait pas le dire à son père alors resta impassible.

Il senti très vite la fatigue s'effondré sur ses épaules, ses paupières commençaient déjà à se fermer et l'emporter dans un sommeil réparateur. Gregor se laissa tomber sur le torse de Sandor le plongeant dans un long sommeil.

Sandor sursauta et baissa son regard sur son fils le sourcil lever, mais très vite il senti un sentiment étrange au fond de lui en le regardant. Il sentait qu'il devait protéger son petit à tout prix et ne plus jamais le perdre. Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparer l'un de l'autre aussi loin. Sandor savais qu'il avait besoin de son fils, et son fils avait besoin de lui.

Sandor leva les yeux de son fils et ouvrit sa cape pour enrouler une partie de Gregor et le garder au chaud contre lui. Mais soudain Thoros vint se mettre à coter du cheval de Sandor en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me regarde avec ses yeux d'idiot ? Grogna Sandor en enroulant un bras autour de Gregor qui glissait.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours ton chien de mauvais poil ? Alors que je vois très bien que tu es quelqu'un de sentimentale ? Demanda Thoros en souriant.

-Tu t'es pas regarder, quand j'ai tué ton petit Beric t'a commencer à chialer comme une fillette. Ricana Sandor sarcastiquement.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour tu trouveras le chemin de la sagesse. Dit Thoros. Et j'avais raison. Dit-il ensuite en posant les yeux sur Gregor qui dormait à poing fermé. Tu as trouvé la paix maintenant. »Dit-il avant d'aller retrouver Beric.

Sandor le regarda partir puis soupira, la paix n'existait pas pour lui. Il prit une autre prise sur Gregor puis sourit légèrement. Thoros avait raison sur une chose, il n'avait peut-être pas trouvé la paix ou même la sagesse mais le bonheur en étant près de son fils. Même si Sandor n'allait jamais l'avouer, il était heureux d'avoir Gregor comme fils.

Malgré que dans son enfance, Sandor n'avait jamais reçu un amour de son père ou même de sa mère qui était morte à son jeune âge, Sandor restait quelqu'un de très paternel sous un autre angle, avec Arya c'était la même chose. Il passait son temps à surveiller ses arrières et à s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

Mais alors que Sandor fut plongé dans un court moment de pensé la troupe s'arrêta. Sandor entendit même quelque cri d'horreur. Gregor ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête en regardant son père les yeux encore mi-clos.

Le Limier donna un coup dans les côtes de son cheval pour qu'il avance et s'arrêta à coter de Beric. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le désastre qui se passait devant eux. Un village entier avait été ravagé. Gregor ressenti une boule au ventre se souvenant leur village et le Septon Ray.

Sandor vit que Gregor cacha sa tête dans son torse et sa cape pour ne pas voir le désastre, il posa ensuite une main derrière la tête de son fils pour le rassurer. Beric et Thoros descendirent de leurs chevaux pour aller inspecter les lieus de plus près.

Sandor ne descendit pas préférant rester à l'écart. C'était certainement des sauvageons qui venaient de passer par là. Sandor senti un soupir venant de Gregor sous sa cape, il baissa les yeux sur lui puis dirigea son cheval dans une autre direction et se mis sur le coter du chemin pour ensuite descendre. Il prit Gregor sous les bras et le posa au sol.

« Qui a tué tous ses gens ? Demanda Gregor avec des yeux ronds larmoyant.

-Des sauvageons ! » S'exclama Thoros tenant une hache ensanglanté.

Gregor baissa les yeux une mine abattu et vint se coller dans les bras de son père. Sandor n'était pas encore complètement habitué à ça, mais il n'allait pas y refuser.

…

Enfin la troupe avait atteint les alentours de Winterfell, ils c'étaient arrêter près d'une taverne pour y dormir et manger. Sandor était impatient de pouvoir boire une bonne bière. Et Gregor était impatient de manger et de dormir. Ils entrèrent tous dans la taverne et commença à manger, boire et parler.

Durant toute la soirée ils ne faisaient que parlé et boire. Quand soudain Sandor senti un poids sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit que Gregor c'était endormi sur son épaule. Il était l'heure de le mettre au lit. Sandor le prit dans ses bras ou automatiquement l'enfant enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Sandor amena Gregor dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

Gregor senti son corps endolorit se poser dans un matelas confortable, mais alors que le Chien posa son fils dans le lit, il ne lâcha pas la prise sur le cou de Sandor, il continuait de l'encercler avec ses bras comme si il voulait qu'il vienne dormir avec lui.

Sandor tenta de se démêlé de la prise de son fils mais rien à faire, il soupira longuement en regardant son visage marquer par les flammes. Il senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage d'un petit garçon bruler de la sorte. Ce qui était plus caractéristique chez la brulure de Gregor, c'est qu'il y avait un morceau à part sur sa joue qui était bruler. Et une grosse parti du haut de sa tête était bruler et là où il manquait des cheveux.

Sandor n'hue d'autre choix de se mettre dans le lit de Gregor et de dormir avec lui cette nuit. Mais il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, il repensait à sa vision dans les flammes et dans qu'elle direction ils allaient. Son fils n'avait qu'à peine 10 ans et il allait devoir affronter un danger encore inconnu.

Gregor devra aller jusqu'au-delà du mur avec eux ? Sandor soupira et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, mais toujours rien à faire, sa conscience était toujours brouillée de questions. Il avait vue dans les flammes l'armé des morts, se pourrais-t-il que son fils les rejoindra ? Sandor secoua mentalement la tête à cette pensé sombre.

Que venait-il de pensé ! Jamais il ne laissera une telle chose arrivée à son fils ! Il se redressa lentement dans le lit pour regarder son fils dormir, il avait une respiration sifflante et cela donna de la peine à Sandor. Gregor avait l'air d'être malade et de ne pas le dire, avait-il peur de se faire crier dessus ?

Jamais Sandor ne lui crierait dessus, et jamais il ne le frapperait. Il avait un code et il le respectait. Soudain alors que Sandor réfléchissait il entendit son fils murmurer dans son sommeil.

« La Montagne, Podrick Payn, Brienne de Tarth, Ser Meryn Trant. »

Sandor ne put se retenir de sourire quand son fils murmura ses prénom que lui-même détestait, un jour s'il retournerait à Port-Réal, il aimerait pouvoir tuer tous ses gens et les rayer de leur liste une bonne fois pour toute.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Partie 2**

Thoros montait tranquillement les marches pour aller dormir, mais quand il ouvrit la porte il fut d'abord surpris par ce que ces yeux lui montraient. Sandor était vraiment en train de dormir dans le même lit que Gregor ? Thoros cligna des yeux dans la confusion puis Beric vint le rejoindre, il regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcilles puis regarda son ami dans le même sentiment.

…

Sandor avait bien dormi cette nuit, le petit corps chaud de son fils lui avait servi de bouillote durant la nuit. Quant à Gregor, il était en pleine forme et avait un grand sourire jusque derrière les oreilles. Rien de plus plaisant pour Sandor.

Tous les deux sortirent pour prendre un peu l'air et seller le cheval de Sandor. La troupe allait bientôt repartir sur la dernière ligne droite. Pendant que le Limier cherche sa selle, Gregor passa un coup de brosse sur le pelage du cheval. Soudain, alors que le Chiot était plongé dans son travail, le rescaper d'Harrenal vint le voir.

« Hey ! Petit ! S'écria-t-il en posant une main sur le dos du cheval. Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux qu'a Harrenal. Dit-il tristement. Je crois que le Chien n'a pas trop aimer entendre ça, et je me demande pourquoi.

-Et ! Cria Gregor. Ne parler pas comme ça de lui ! Ajouta Gregor en fronçant le sourcil et en se tournant face à l'homme.

-D'où tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il.

-On m'appelle le Chiot c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Répondit Gregor en continuant de brosser l'animal.

-C'est ton… père ? S'étrangla l'homme avec de grands yeux.

-Ça vous pose un problème ?! S'énerva Gregor face à l'homme de nouveau.

-Non, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. Dit-il à court de mots.

-Ne fait pas semblent comme tous ses gens qui essaie d'êtres gentil avec moi, je vois très bien sur le visage de quelqu'un quand il me reconnaisse. Dit Gregor d'une voix las.

-Ton père est quelqu'un de très rechercher à Port-Réal, sa tête est mise à un prix très fort. Dit l'homme plus mystérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Voulez-vous sa tête ? Grinça Gregor. Ne vous gêner pas alors ! De faire d'un petit garçon un orphelin ! Cracha Gregor les poings serrés. Vous voulez tous la même chose, faire des dégâts sans jamais réparer. Dit Gregor les larmes lui venant peu à peu. Vous tuez des gens sans même savoir qui ils sont. Vous voulez la tête de mon père ? Faite vous plaisir vous serez riche ! Mais si vous le faite et que vous oubliez de me tuer, c'est moi qui vous tuera dans d'atroces souffrance que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer capable venant d'un petite garçon comme moi. »Menaça Gregor en rapprochant lentement son visage de celui de l'homme les yeux sombres.

Quelque secondes plus tard il reprit son travail sur le cheval. L'homme ne dit rien mais resta complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ce qu'il venait d'entendre donnait des frissons.

Mais alors que le silence était pesant, Sandor revint avec la selle. Il s'arrêta un instant en voyant l'homme traumatisé puis regarda son fils. Que venait-il de se passé ? Qu'avait-il manqué ? On pourrait dire quelque chose de passionnant vue la tête du rescapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna Sandor en se rapprochant plus lentement.

-Je crois que je vais aller voir à l'intérieur. »Dit rapidement l'homme en se déplaçant d'un pas rapide vers l'auberge.

Sandor se mit à coter de Gregor et posa la selle sur le dos du cheval en fixant l'homme qui repartait d'un pas rapide.

« Je le sens pas celui-là. Dit Sandor à voix basse.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne fera rien du tout. Dit Gregor en regardant du coin de l'œil l'homme qui repartait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda son père.

-Il cherchait Thoros. »Menti Gregor tel un habitué.

Sandor regarda son fils en fronçant le sourcil. Que cachait-il ? Le Chien et son Chiot mit la selle et la bride du cheval près pour repartir sur la dernière ligne droite. Après qu'ils seraient arrivés au-delà du mur, ils ne savent pas ce qui se passera ensuite.

Gregor et Sandor s'installèrent sur une des caisses un peu plus loin en attendant les autres pour repartir sur la route. Ils ne prenaient pas la route royale car c'était beaucoup trop risqué, ils pouvaient se faire repérer facilement par des espions ou des oiseaux chanteurs de l'Araignée.

Sandor coupait des morceaux de pommes avec l'une de ses dagues pour les partagé avec Gregor, ils étaient tous les deux embrouillés avec ce qui se passait, l'hiver venait et ils ne savaient pas comment allait se passer l'hiver et si ils s'y survivront.

« Papa ? Tu as peur de l'hiver ? Demanda Gregor d'une petite voix éraillée.

-L'hiver fait peur à tout le monde, mon fils. »Dit naturellement Sandor, mais à la fin de sa phrase il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait mon fils aussi naturellement. Son cœur se pinça de fierté dans sa poitrine. Gregor mangeait lentement ses morceaux de pommes découper par Sandor comme si sa le dégoutait.

« Il faut que tu prenne des forces. » Dit Sandor devenant un peu inquiet.

Gregor regarda Sandor un moment puis mangea son morceau de pomme. Sandor se senti plus soulagé tout à coup, son fils pouvait tomber malade à tout moment et cela pourrait entrainer un grand malheur. Il était très maigre, de quoi ce qui pouvait faire paniqué tout père aimant son enfant.

…

Sur le chemin Sandor pouvait voir que la neige tombait de plus en plus se qui formait de grosse couche au sol. Bientôt ils ne verront pas plus loin qu'un mètre devant eux. Il plissa les yeux quand soudain il vit une troupe de quelque soldat Lannister arriver tout droit vers eux.

Sandor prit dans une des sacoches une cape et se couvrit la tête ainsi que son fils. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent devant eux et questionna Beric. La Montagne avait été lancé à la poursuite des sans bannières et les tuer, mais pourtant ses soldats n'avait pas l'air d'y être au courant, du moins ils l'espéraient. Beric dit aux hommes que c'était des paysans qui voulaient aller au mur pour prêter main forte au corbeau et le protéger. Les soldats les laissèrent passé sans encombre, ils les regardèrent passé mais quand Sandor passa devant eux, un des soldats sonna l'alerte.

« Les sans bannières ! »Cria-t-il.

Tous les soldats se mirent en position d'attaque en sortent leur épée. Sandor sorti son épée et se prépara à une attaque imminente, Gregor se cacha dans la cape de Sandor ne voulant pas voir le désastre.

Il n'écoutait plus que sa respiration et les cris en arrière plant qui était inévitable. Il ferma les yeux et pensait aux souvenirs lointain, il se revoyait avec son père dans les plaines du Val dans leur petit village paisible, mais comme Sandor le disait, la paix ne dure jamais.

Gregor se rappela de l'attaque des déserteurs sans bannières, ils avaient massacrés tout le monde sans pitié alors que Gregor était cacher sous un des stands de nourriture ou les femmes cuisinaient il vit quelque hommes pendre le Septon Ray alors qu'il s'étranglait.

Gregor serra plus fort la cape de Sandor en fermant plus les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'émir un petit cri de panique que cela recommence. Toutes ses horreurs qu'il avait vue, il ne pourrait plus jamais les enlever de sa tête.

Il senti très vote la main de Sandor se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête pour le tenir plus fermement contre et lui et pour pas qu'il ne tombe au sol durant le combat. Cela pourrais tourner au désastre, Gregor pourrais facilement se faire écraser sous les sabots des chevaux.

Gregor ne put empêcher un souvenir de s'introduire dans sa tête, la fois où il avait vue comment les bannis avaient tué le gentil homme qui avait parler un peu plus tôt à Sandor et lui lorsqu'ils parlaient assis dans l'herbe dans une fin d'après-midi. Les hommes lui avait plantés une hache dans le crane.

Gregor rouvrit les yeux et regarda son père qui se battait contre un des soldats avec sa grande épée, qu'est-ce qu'il était doué pour le combat, il savait se battre au corps à corps et à l'épée. Gregor voulait devenir comme sa quand il sera plus grand, il aura une grand épée comme son père et serrait se battre dans tous les domaines.

Mais bien sûre, ce n'est que des rêves d'un petit garçon en plein milieu d'une bataille. Sandor embrocha en un coup facile l'homme et contre-attaqua un autre, Gregor pensait que cette bataille était vraiment interminable et qu'ils n'en sortiront pas entier, ou peut-être même pas tout court !

Il regarda les alentours et vit Thoros et Beric se battre avec leur épée en feu, vraiment quelque chose d'impressionnant. Gregor le gardera toute sa vie dans sa mémoire et le racontera à tout le monde s'il arrive à atteindre l'âge adulte.

Tous les sans bannières étaient en mouvement, ils se battaient tous contre ses imposteurs de Lannister, mais pourquoi ce battait-t-ils ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens pour Gregor.

Mais la bataille toucha à sa fin avec un seul gagnant, les soldats Lannister. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre les sans bannières uniquement parce-que du renfort était venu à eux.

Les dernier survivant dont Sandor, Thoros, Beric et Gregor fut prisonnier des Lannister. Comment allait-il réussir à s'échapper ? Gregor était en panique, il avait été séparé de son père et ne le voyait plus, seul Beric était avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux les mains liées devant eux.

Beric c'était aperçut que Gregor était paniqué, il s'approcha lentement de lui les mains liées.

« Ne t'en fait pas, on a un plan. »Chuchota Beric.

Gregor le regarda le sourcil froncé, il senti un pincement au cœur, avait-il dit cela pour qu'il se calme ? Mais non, Beric avait l'air très sérieux. Soudain Gregor vit Sandor se faire trainer ainsi que le reste de la troupe des sans bannière dans une charrette.

« Papa ! » Cria le Chiot en se levant.

Sandor tourna rapidement la tête vers Gregor et tenta d'échapper à l'emprise des soldats, mais en vain. L'un des soldats lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête pour l'étourdir. Sandor fut forcé à entrer dans la charrette.

Gregor senti sa lèvre inférieur trembler puis une larme couler sur sa joue. Son père venait d'être fait captif par leurs pires adversaires. Mais alors que Gregor regardait la charrette partir un des soldats s'approcha de Gregor et le gifla violement lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Beric se leva d'un cou et cria sur le soldat.

« Hé ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » Dit-t-il sur les nerfs en s'approchant du soldat.

Mais le soldat balafré s'avança encore plus de Beric d'un air menaçant.

« C'est ta tête que je verrais sur une pique en moins de deux, pas la mienne parce-que j'ai frappé le Chiot. Grinça-t-il avant de pousser Beric. On a capturé le Chien et son Chiot, ainsi que massacré toute ton armé de fou furieux et ton prêtre. »Dit-il pour le remettre en place.

Beric ne dit rien mais fixa l'homme, il le haïssait et sa se voyait dans son regard. Quant à Sandor, il était avec Thoros en train d'élaborer un plan pour s'échapper.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de cette merde ! Dit Sandor à voix basse.

-Et comment tu veux faire ça, Chien. Dit Thoros ayant perdu tout espoir. On a même plus nos épées.

-Ta perdu la boule ou quoi ? Demanda Sandor en plissant les yeux. Tu sais que ton pote Beric peut pas vivre une seconde sans toi ? C'est l'amour fou entre vous deux ! » Dit sarcastiquement Sandor en collant son dot contre le mur de la charrette.

Sandor désespérait à voir qu'il était le seul motivé à s'enfuir. Il posa sa tête contre la charrette et regarda la route derrière eux, il voulait savoir si son fils allait bien, il voulait le savoir à coter de lui.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Partie 2**

Gregor ouvrit lentement les yeux quand il entendit un sifflement aigu résonner dans ses oreilles. Il releva la tête et plissa les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière vive du soleil. Il senti que dans tous son dos il avait des courbature comme si il venait de se faire frapper par une machette.

Mais quand enfin il vit ce qui se passait son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, c'était le carnage. La charrette ou les soldats Lannister les avaient embarqué lui et Beric était renverser et da la fumer l'empêchait de voir correctement. Malgré que Gregor n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son ouï il entendait des hurlements de peur et de rage faiblement.

Une guerre était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Gregor sorti lentement de la charrette encore étourdit, la seule chose qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'il était avec Beric emmener par les soldats Lannister ne sachant pas trop vers ou.

Il vit une grande ombre passer au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vis de gigantesque ailes noir, ce n'était pas de corbeau ou de mouette comme à Port-Réal, non c'était les ailes d'une créature qui n'existait plus depuis des millénaires.

Mais maintenant cette créature était bien vivant en chair et en os, un dragon. Il observa l'animal faire ces aller-retour dans le ciel et bruler les soldats Lannister. Gregor n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, il voulait s'enfuir mais c'était impossible, il avait les mains et les pieds liées ensemble.

Gregor regarda la corde à ses mains puis fronça le sourcil de peur. Il allait mourir à cause de la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur, le feu. Gregor regarda nerveusement autour de lui la respiration de plus en plus lente, il essayait t'en bien que de mal de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, il ne savait même pas si son père était encore vivant ou en sécurité, mais tous ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il soit loin de cette enfers.

Mais alors que Gregor se concentrait pour se clamer le dragon cracha de grandes flammes à coter de lui le faisant voler sur le sol. Il regarda le dragon passer au-dessus de lui et espéra qu'il ne revienne pas.

Il se redressa en se mettant assis en suivit du regard le dragon, mais alors qu'il était concentrer sur lui il vit une femme aux cheveux platine sur son dos. La respiration de Gregor se coupa net quand des hurlements de sauvage retentissent derrière la colline. Des Dotraki venaient en masse sur leurs chevaux.

Gregor ne pouvait plus rien faire il allait mourir, il sera dans ses mains la terre humidifier par le sang et les cendres. Il ne put retenir une larme coulé sur sa joue et un gémissement de peur. Son souffle était haché et son cœur battait irrégulièrement.

« Gregor ! »Hurla soudainement une voix familière au Chiot.

Gregor tourna la tête vers le peu d'arbre qui restait là où la charrette était retournée. Gregor plissa les yeux et vit Beric courir vers lui son épée à la main. Il se mit devant lui et coupa les cordages pour le libérer de cette emprise.

« Cour ! Retrouve ton père ! »Cria Beric en le soulevant par le bras.

Gregor ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Beric ne venait pas avec lui mais il le saura bien assez tôt. Gregor s'enfonça dans la forêt courant le plus vite possible sans jamais se retourner.

Mais alors qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'autre bout de la forêt des flammes lui barras le passage. Gregor tomba en arrière dans les fougères calcinées, les flammes avançait rapidement vers lui le menaçant de le bruler vif.

Gregor se leva en un bon et fit demi-tour. Il se retrouva au même endroit qu'avant et ne vit pas Beric, il c'était certainement échapper. Soudain le dragon était haut dans le ciel et une grande lance se planta dans son épaule, il rugit et brula l'arbalète géante.

Il se posa au sol quelque instant plus tard. La femme aux cheveux platine descendit de son dos et tira sur la lance planté dans son épaule. Gregor vit qu'un des soldats avec une main en or fonça droit sur elle sur son cheval blanc.

Mais un autre soldat lui sauta dessus et les deux plongèrent dans le lac à coter quand le dragon leur cracha du feu dessus.

Mais alors que Gregor regardait la femme retirer la lance dans l'épaule du dragon un cri de sauvage attira son attention. Un des Dotraki sur son cheval lui fonçait droit dessus avec sa faucille. Gregor se mit à courir tous droit dans une direction opposé sans réfléchir.

La femme se retourna et regarda Gregor d'un air curieux, soit son dragon allait le bruler soir le sauvage allait le tailler en rondelle dans d'atroce souffrance. Gregor n'avait pas réfléchit ou il allait mais il continua dans cette direction.

Mais alors qu'il courait tout, ses pieds se pris dans un filet au sol et le fit tomber brusquement, la faucille du Dotraki passa au-dessus de sa tête et continua son chemin.

Quand Gregor était tombé il c'était cogné sur un bouclier et fut sonner quelque instant. Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda les braises volées au-dessus de lui sa respiration lente. Soudain il senti sur lui une forte chaleur et un crépitement. Il se redressa rapidement et soudain ses yeux devinrent larges de terreur.

Des flammes avaient commencé à manger ses vêtements et sa peau du coter droit de son bras et de ses cotes. Gregor se releva et voulut se mettre à courir mais ses pieds étaient encore emmêler dans le fil de fer et l'empêchait de bouger. Gregor laissa sortir un cri de peur et de douleur de sa gorge, la douleur était de nouveau là.

Gregor se débâtis t'en bien que de mal et sorti enfin de l'emprise du fil de fer, il se mit à courir mais tomba en avant plongeant ces mains dans les flammes. Gregor cria encore de douleur et se releva vers le lac. Il plongea sans y réfléchir pour refroidir ses plaies. Il préférait se noyer que mourir brûler.

Mais alors que la douleur diminuait une main ferme l'attrapa et le sorti de l'eau. Gregor accéléra sa respiration et ouvrit grand les yeux, un soldat venait de le prendre et manqua de peu de l'embrocher.

…

Sandor et Thoros était encore dans la charrette dans un silence pesant. Sandor regarda la route derrière eux en soupirant longuement, deux soldats sur leur chevaux riait et buvait. Sandor détourna le regard et regarda ses mains liées. Il voulait retrouver son fils, jamais il ne restait très longtemps séparer.

Il serra les poings et respira fortement, il tira sur ses liens pour tenter de les défaire, mais les liens étaient trop fort. Sandor était en colère il voulait savoir où se trouvait son fils, mais les mains liées et entourer de Lannister se sera difficile de passer inaperçu.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Dit Thoros en souriant légèrement. Il va survivre, le maître de la lumière la choisi.

-Va te faire foutre avec ton maître de la lumière ! Grogna Sandor en plissant les yeux.

-Il est fort, il survivra. Ajouta Thoros.

-Je sais qu'il est fort. C'est mon fils. Dit Sandor comme si c'était évident.

-Toi et ton bâtard vous avez survécu à la Montagne, personne ne peut vous atteindre.

-Mon frère… n'est pas le pire. Dit Sandor en regardant autour de lui pensivement avec un dégout dans sa voix. Il y a des hommes biens pires.

-C'est vraie, mais ce ne sont pas les hommes les pires. Dit Thoros un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Cersei est la femme la plus puissante des sept royaumes. »

Sandor devait admettre qu'il avait raison, Cersei était la pire de tous. Sandor regarda une dernière fois derrière et aperçut un soldat galoper à toute vitesse vers eux un air paniqué sur son visage de Lannister. Toute la troupe s'arrêta le soldat alla parler avec les gardes devant. Soudain tous les soldats se mirent au galop et suivit le soldat loin dans la forêt.

Thoros et Sandor étaient maintenant seul dans la charrette, pas un soldat aux alentours. Ils se lancèrent un regard interrogateur puis sorties de la charrette.

Il ne restaient plus que les deux chevaux qui tiraient la charrette et les deux hommes en plein milieu de la forêt. Sandor ne tarda pas à se mettre en action, il coupa les cordes de ses mains avec un morceau de métal qui était fixé à la charrette et détacha un des chevaux.

Le prêtre le regarda faire sans dire un mot pour le moment.

Sandor monta sur le dos de l'animal à la robe sombre et se prépara à se mettre au galop.

« Tu sais que tu fonce tout droit à l'abattoir ? Demanda Thoros en le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Mon fils est là-bas, je n'ai pas le choix. »Grogna Sandor avant d'ordonner au cheval d'avancer à toute vitesse.

Thoros le regarda partir en soupirant puis décida de prendre aussi un cheval.

…

Parmi les cris, le feu, le fracassement des lames et les hommes qui courrai dans tous les sens pour se faire trancher en deux, Gregor ne savait pas ou regarder. Le soldat Lannister venait de se faire trancher la gorge devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de l'embrocher.

Le sang du soldat coulait tel une cascade sur son front jusqu'à brouiller sa vision de rouge. Il entendait le cri strident du dragon noir qui volait de droite à gauche pour brûler le reste des hommes.

Mais alors qu'il courrait pour se réfugier il entendit un cheval hennir et un cri d'homme qui lui était familier. Il se retourna et vit sur un cheval noir, Sandor courir à toute allure vers lui.

Il lui tendit la main ne ralentissant toujours pas son cheval et le souleva pour le mettre sur la croupe de l'animal. Par réflexe, Gregor entoura ses bras à la taille de son père pour ne pas glisser.

Sandor ne dit toujours pas un mot et fit dès que possible demi-tour pour replonger dans la forêt d'où il venait de sortir.

Quand ils eurent atteint la forêt quelque soldat criaient à la mort, certain leur manquait un bras ou bien une jambe, ou des corps bougeai encore alors qu'il n'avait plus de tête.

Gregor resserra sa prise à la taille de Sandor et ferma les yeux. Enfin le cheval ralenti et les hurlements se dissipaient. Le Chiot releva la tête et regarda alentour. Ils étaient dans une petite forêt calme et paisible ou on pouvait entendre pas loin une rivière frétiller et les oiseaux chanter. Le cheval marchait lentement tout en haletant de fatigue.

Sandor le fit s'arrêter et descendit de son dos et pris Gregor sous les bras pour le poser parterre. Son fils le regarda avec des yeux apeuré et son visage était couvert de sang d'un autre.

Sandor le fit approché de la rivière et commença à le débarbouillé. Gregor se laissa faire sans rien dire, il aimait quand son père prenait soin de lui.

« Tu es venu me chercher. Dit-il dans un murmure.

-Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé dans leurs griffes plus longtemps. Mais j'ai vu que ses petits enculé on payer le prix forts. » Répondit Sandor dans un grognement.

Gregor sourit d'amusement, il était enfin loin de toutes ces horreurs, loin de ce… dragon.

Mais alors que Sandor releva la main pour frottez le visage de son Chiot, Gregor le serra dans ses petits bras avec soulagement, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à ses cotes, son bras et ses mains, il ne voulait plus lâcher son père.

Soudain Sandor entendit dans son oreille une plainte quand il serra son fis dans ses bras. Il le repoussa rapidement et l'examina de haut en bas, ses yeux sombre s'arrêtèrent sur les partit brûler des vêtements de son fils, il fronça les sourcils puis le prit et le mit dans l'eau comme si il n'était qu'un bébé.

« OH ! »Laissa sortir Gregor à la température glacial de l'eau de la petite rivière.

Sandor souleva le bras de son fils et fronça le nez en voyant les cotes brûler de Gregor. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux cherchant une explication.

« Je suis tombé dans le feu du dragon… » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Quand il releva les yeux vers son père, il vit qu'il faillit perdre équilibre.

« Tu as de la chance que tu n'as pas perdu un bras. »Dit Sandor sarcastique.

Gregor le regarda avec des yeux larges. Lui aussi faillit perdre l'équilibre. Sandor trempa ses mains dans l'eau et frotta lentement les cotes de son fils blesser.

Tous les deux ont encore un long chemin à traverser.

…


End file.
